Somos chicos de hielo
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Al internado Morinomiya ha llegado una nueva alumna dispuesta a todo por conseguir lo que quiere. HieiXKurama
1. Cap 1

SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO. 

_By Tenshi Lain & Neko-chan_

Notas en tinta verde:

Esta historia está basada en el manga de Wataru Yoshizumi "Somos chicos de menta" (o "Mint na bokura" en japonés) con los personajes de YuYuHakusho (que pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi). Ninguna de estas obras me pertenecen, solo hago esto para divertirme (y porque Neko-chan me insistió mucho para que escribiera una parodia con los personajes de YuYu. Puede llegar a ser muy pesada --'). También advierto que habrá un poco de Shonen ai (AMOR entre chicos, NO sexo... mal pensada/os ¬¬')

**Reparto de personajes**

Noel Minamino: Hiei

María Minamino: Yukina

Ryuji Sasa: Kurama (NdTL: no le pongo su nombre humano porque la liamos ;P)

Miyu Makimura: Maya

Yoshiaki Hirobe: Yusuke Urameshi

Daisuke Sakurai: Kazuma Kuwabara

Kanako Asou: Botan

Karin Tachihara: Keiko Yukimura

Jiro Kuriso (Chris): Kuronoe

Ren: Koenma

Directora Morinomiya: Maestra Genkai

Cap. 1

Instituto Interno Mixto Morinomiya. 8:00 AM

La puerta del aula de 2º A, se abrió y entró la profesora Genkai (que además era la directora del internado Morinomiya).

- Venga, todos a sus sitios - dijo la maestra haciendo que todos se sentaran en sus pupitres -. Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna en el colegio - dijo mientras escribía en la pizarra.

La chica que había entrado tras la maestra, permanecía junto a la mesa del profesor. Debía tener unos 14 años, no era muy alta, la verdad. Cabellos azulados y algo rebeldes, ojos rasgados de color escarlata un tanto fríos. Desde que entró, consiguió que todos en el aula cuchichearan con curiosidad.

- "Oye, Kurama" - susurró un chico a otro de largos cabellos rojos y ojos esmeralda - "¿no se parece a...?"

- "Si, ya lo sé." - le cortó el pelirrojo sin apartar al mirada de la recién llegada.

La profesora dejó de escribir y dijo:

- Preséntate a tus compañeros.

- Me llamo Hiei Minamino, encantada - dijo con tono respetuoso y una pequeña sonrisa. Los alumnos seguían cuchicheando, tras la presentación.

- ¡Venga, silencio! - pidió la profesora empezando a perder la paciencia - Como podéis ver, es la hermana gemela de Yukina Minamino que llegó nueva en abril. Por asuntos familiares no ha podido venir hasta ahora. Espero que todos la ayudéis a adaptarse a la clase. Hiei, siéntate junto a tu hermana.

La recién llegada asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Caminó hasta el pupitre vacío que había junto a otra chica que se le parecía muchísimo y que la miraba con cara de espanto, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

- Hola Yukina, me alegro de verte - le dijo con una media sonrisa algo cínica.

- Hi... Hiei... ¿pero que...? - tartamudeó con los ojos desorbitados.

- Hablaremos después de clase - le cortó sacando los libros de la mochila y plenamente satisfecha con la reacción de su gemela.

La clase no estuvo muy concentrada aquel día, todos se dedicaban a mirar de reojo a las gemelas Minamino. Al tocar el timbre, muchos se acercaron para hablar con la nueva, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca, Yukina la cogió del brazo y se la llevo del aula a rastras.

Fueron hasta la parte más solitaria de los jardines del internado. Yukina sentó de un empujón a Hiei en un banco y poniendo los brazos en jarra le preguntó:

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí!

- Estudio aquí - respondió Hiei con toda la calma del mundo.

- ¡No me refería a eso¿Qué haces en MI instituto? Y con esas pintas...

- He venido a buscarte. Te marchaste de casa sin decirme nada y no se te ocurrió otro sitio que un instituto Ningen... - dijo con desprecio esta última palabra.

- ¡Eso no es cosa tuya¡soy lo bastante mayor para decidir que hacer¡no tienes por que meterte¡además ¿por que vas vestido así¡has dicho que eres mi hermana cuando en realidad eres mi hermano...

- ¡Pero no grites tanto! - le cortó tapándole la boca y mirando a derecha e izquierda.

- ¿Cómo no voy a gritar! Además ¿que demonios te has hecho en el pelo? - le dice tirándole del cabello para comprobar si era una peluca. Y comprobando que no lo era.

- ¡Oye! Eso duele - dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué clase de magia le has hecho a tu pelo? - preguntó con una ceja levantada - y también con la voz... ¿qué demonio te ha disfrazado?

- Eso no importa ahora, primero quiero una explicación - dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos ante su hermana y mirándola directamente a los ojos - no es normal marcharse de la casa familiar de esa manera...

FLASH BACK

Hiei y su padre acababa de regresar de un "viaje de negocios". El padre de Hiei era uno de los demonios encargados de mantener encendidas las siete grandes calderas del infierno. En este viaje, fueron hacia el norte, hasta la cordillera de las cumbres nevadas en donde se localizaba la cuarta caldera.

- ¡Ya hemos vuelto! - anunció un enorme demonio de ojos rojos y crespos cabellos negros mientras entraba en casa.

- Bien venidos - saludó una mujer vestida con kimono blanco, cabellos azules y ojos tranquilos y serenos. Dio un beso a su marido y un abrazo a su hijo -. Que ganas tenía de que regresarais.

- Hemos traído nieve del monte blanco - dijo el pequeño demonio mostrándole un tarro cerrado herméticamente, lleno de nieve plateada.

- Muchas gracias, ya casi no me quedaba.

- También le he traído algo a Yukina - dijo el padre muy emocionado - ¿dónde está?

- Pues de eso precisamente quería hablarte - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa encantadora -, se ha marchado al Ningen.

30 segundos de silencio...

- ¿QUÉ! - exclamaron los dos demonios de fuego a la vez.

- ¿Y que está haciendo allí? - gritó Hiei, puesto que su padre aun estaba en shock.

- Se ha matriculado en un instituto interno muy prestigioso, el Morinomiya. Es una gran institución, los hijos de Kurko y Shinma estudian allí...

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! - exclamó su hijo rabioso a más no poder - ¡No puede irse así sin más!

- Yukina ya tiene edad suficiente para elegir donde estudiar, además esta será una experiencia muy instructiva.

Algo en la voz de su madre le hizo sospechar, así que optó por una retirada estratégica. Salió del salón, pero en vez de irse a su cuarto o salir de la casa, se subió a las vigas del alto techo y escuchó en silencio.

- Vale - decía su padre - ¿me vas a contar lo que de verdad sucede?

- Pues que la niña se ha enamorado de un humano - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Que qué!

- Lo que has oído.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla marchar!

- ¿Y por qué no? Es sincera, en verdad lo ama.

- Pero un humano...

- ¿Qué más da que sea humano o demonio? - dijo la mujer molesta con la actitud de su esposo - te recuerdo que nuestro compromiso tampoco estaba bien visto por nadie. Un demonio de fugo y una koorime... Lo pasamos mal, por eso mismo no haré lo mismo que mi madre hizo entonces. Yo apoyaré a Yukina en su decisión.

- Está bien, tienes razón - cedió él con desgana -, pero como ese mequetrefe le haga daño le arrancaré las tripas y las usaré para atarme las botas.

- Pero si tú no usas botas.

- Pues ya pensaré otra cosa...

Hiei frunció el ceño ¿esa era la razón por la que su hermana se había ido¿amor¡Menuda chorrada! No podía irse al Ningenkai por semejante estupidez.

Su madre salió de la habitación y Hiei aprovechó. Dio un brinco y bajó de la viga quedando ante su padre.

- No está bien espiar a tus padres - le dijo el gran demonio sin mucho enfado.

- ¿No harás que Yukina vuelva?

- No sería justo - dijo él con ojos algo melancólicos - además así aprenderá de sus errores...

- Pues no estoy deacuerdo - insistió -. Si tú no haces nada lo haré yo. Iré al Ningenkai y la traeré de vuelta aunque sea lo último que haga.

- No es tan simple. Para ir allí se necesita un permiso especial del rey Enma...

- Pues lo pediré.

- Y también un motivo para el que ir. Y dudo que solo por esto nos lo den.

- Pues dile que yo también quiero estudiar allí. Me matricularé en la escuela, así convenceré a Yukina y la protegeré.

Su padre meditó las palabras de Hiei y finalmente cedió. Esa misma tarde fue a hablar con el soberano.

Hiei le aguardó impaciente, dando vueltas de un lado al otro de su habitación hasta que abrió un camino en el suelo de tanto ir y venir por el mismo sitio.

Cuando su padre llegó, no tenía cara de traer buenas noticias.

- ¿Ha negado el permiso? - preguntó Hiei e inmediatamente empezó a pensar en una forma alternativa para poder colarse en el mundo humano, aun sin el permiso.

- No exactamente. Para tener el permiso, primero tienes que tener plaza en el internado...

- ¿Y no hay?

- No hay de chicos, pero si de chicas - contestó el hombre.

Hiei abrió los ojos de par en par ¿a caso su padre estaba insinuándole...?

- Sé que es una locura - dijo el demonio al ver los ojos extremadamente abiertos de su hijo -. Así que no tenemos más remedio que resignarnos y dejar que Yukina...

- ¡Ni hablar! - le interrumpió Hiei - ¡no permitiré que ningún estúpido humano le haga daño a mi hermana¡aunque tenga que disfrazarme de chica¡Haré que Yukina regrese a casa, aunque sea lo último que haga!

FLASH BACK/end

- Y por eso estoy aquí con estas pintas - dijo con desprecio mirando el uniforme femenino (aunque lo cierto era que le quedaba muy bien...) - y para que lo sepas el pelo y la voz me han cambiado gracias a una poción que me ha dado la profesora Genkai.

- ¿QUÉ¿entonces ella sabe...?

- Pues claro que lo sabe. Es la directora. Tiene que saberlo todo de sus alumnos, en especial de los que vienen del Makai. Que por lo que tengo entendido somos unos cuantos en este instituto. Me quedé sorprendido...

- ¡No te vayas por las ramas! - le gritó interrumpiéndolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo - ¿pero como se le ocurrió a esa mujer? - dijo la chica mirando hacia el cielo.

- Por su cara, a mi me pareció que le divertía la situación ¬¬'

- Todos están locos - se lamentaba la chica tapándose la cara con una mano - ¿como pudieron permitir esto papá y mamá?

- Papá está deacuerdo conmigo y a mamá no le pareció mal.

- Estáis locos.

- ¡La loca eres tú ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer esta tontería!

- ¡No me grites¡Y no es ninguna tontería¡Tú no lo entiendes¡lo mejor sería que regresaras a casa!

- ¡NO¡no volveré si no vienes conmigo¡Eres mía!

Yukina lo observó seria unos instantes y luego suspiró cansada.

- Hiei, siento mucho haberme ido sin decirte nada. Eres mi hermano mellizo y te quiero mucho, de verdad. Pero esto es muy diferente. Además el mundo no se reduce solo a ti y a mi. Hay más cosas en el mundo que tenemos que descubrir y...

Una gota le resbaló por la cabeza al ver a su hermano durmiendo de pie.

- ¡PERO NO ME IGNORES! - le gritó zarandeándolo - Eres imposible... ¡vale, quédate si quieres¡Ya te cansaras de hacer estupideces!

Y se dio la vuelta de regreso al instituto. Hiei la observó marchar en silencio.

- Di lo que quieras hermanita, pero te llevaré de regreso a casa. Que no te quepa duda ¡Estoy preparado para todo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde, Hiei se encontraba en su habitación deshaciendo el equipaje. Aunque en verdad no había traído muchas cosas. Solo las que no resultarían "extrañas" a ojos de un Ningen (es decir que se había dejado la katana, las armas de fuego infernal, los puñales envenenados, y lo que más le dolió dejarse, su dragón de peluche que echaba fuego azul cuando le apretabas la tripita (NdN-C: que mono -))

Cerró la puerta del armario y suspiró.

- Pues ya está todo.

¡Toc, toc!

Al darse la vuelta vio a su hermana y a otra chica en la puerta.

- ¿Ya te has instalado?

- Yukina.

- He venido a ver como te iba - dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo resignada pero dulce.

- Pues va bien - dijo Hiei con una pequeña sonrisa. Yukina siempre sería muy amable.

- Te presento a mi compañera de cuarto Botan Asou - dijo señalando a la chica que venía con ella. Era más alta que ellos dos, pero también tenía el cabello azul y largo recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran rosas y sonreía abiertamente.

- Mucho gusto - dijo inclinando la cabeza.

- Igualmente -dijo Hiei.

- ¿Quien es tu compañera de cuarto? - preguntó Botan.

- Se llama Maya Makimura. Pero no la he visto aun.

- Makimura está en tu clase ¿no Botan? - preguntó Yukina - ¿cómo es?

- Pues es muy guapa y saca muy buenas notas, pero es un poco... extraña.

- ¿Extraña? - dijeron a la vez los Minamino.

- Si, a veces se queda mirando a un punto fijo y se ríe o se pone a hablar sola. Una vez estabamos en clase y se puso de pie de un salto tirando la silla al suelo, mirando fijamente la pizarra. Estaba blanca como la tiza, como si hubiera visto un fantasma...

Los dos hermanos se miraron de reojo muy serios con la misma idea en mente: aquella chica podía ver seres sobrenaturales. Hiei ya se había percatado de la presencia de pequeños espíritus y otros seres del más allá rondando por el internado, pero todos eran de rango inferior, no suponían ningún riesgo.

Lo que si sería un riesgo, sería compartir habitación con una chica que podía descubrir su identidad de demonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran ya las once pasadas. Hacía mucho que se había cumplido la hora límite en la que los alumnos tenían que estar en sus habitaciones. Pero la compañera de cuarto de Hiei no había llegado.

- Se llevará un buen sermón si la pillan - pensó divertido observando la cama de su compañera.

En ese momento se abrió la ventana y Hiei se puso en guardia casi por instinto. Pero se calmó al ver que se trataba de una chica con el cabello corto y de color marrón, grandes ojos verdes y cara de sorpresa. Vestía ropa de calle normal, pero algo le llamó la atención en particular. En su cuello había un amuleto de protección. No era como esa chatarra que regalaban con las revistas de los horóscopos. Nada más verlo Hiei sintió un escalofrío y la necesidad de alejarse. Ese amuleto era de verdad y muy efectivo, por cierto.

- Tú debes de ser Minamino - dijo con una sonrisa cerrando la ventana.

- Si - dijo con cautela.

- Me llamo Maya Makimura mucho gusto - dijo sin perder la sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció lentamente. Se quedó mirando a Hiei en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hiei algo incómodo.

- No, nada - dijo Maya dirigiéndose hacia su parte del dormitorio.

Hiei la observó en silencio unos instantes y después se dio la vuelta en la cama y suspiró aliviado. Se llevó una mano a la frente y acarició la cinta que llevaba en ella. Sintió las palabras del conjuro de camuflaje bordadas en la tira de tela. Había superado la primera prueba.

En cuanto se enteró de que su compañera tenía unos poderes espirituales tan desarrollados, fue a hablar con la directora. La mujer le dijo que no había problema y le dio la cinta con el conjuro de protección.

- ¿Será suficiente? - preguntó el chico poniéndose a cinta en la cabeza.

- Desde luego.

- ¿Y no hubiera sido mejor ponerme con otra persona?

- Era la única habitación libre - dijo dando por terminada la charla.

Pero mira que iba a tener problemas en ese estúpido internado. La cinta le protegía y hacía que fuera imposible que nadie detectara su aura demoniaca, pero al mismo tiempo le restaba poder espiritual. Se sentía cansado, así que se quedó dormido sin cambiarse el chándal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, las "gemelas" Minamino fueron el centro de atención en el comedor. Yukina ya había armado mucho revuelo con su llegada, no todos los días se veía a una chica tan linda, y ahora aparecía su misteriosa hermana gemela que desprendía un aire frío y misterioso que la hacía muy interesante.

- ¿Por qué nos miran todos? - preguntó Hiei mosqueado.

- Tu que crees... - dijo una voz tras de si. Allí estaba Botan con una gran sonrisa - No pasáis desapercibidas. Atraéis la atención queráis o no.

- Pues vaya - dijo Hiei con desgana.

- Por cierto, tenemos que estar en el gimnasio después de las dos. No te olvides - y tras guiñar un ojo, Botan se fue.

- ¿Para que tienes que estar en el gimnasio?

- Para el entrenamiento de voleibol.

- ¿vole... que? - preguntó Hiei confuso.

- Voleibol, es un deporte muy divertido, me he apuntado al equipo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te vuelvas ningen del todo... ¬¬

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a regresar ¬¬

- Al menos dime quien es tu "príncipe azul" - "para poder destriparlo" se dijo a si mismo.

- Ni en cien años - dijo Yukina marchándose de la mesa rumbo a la salida del comedor.

- Pues lo averiguaré yo - dijo acabándose el zumo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las dos, Hiei se encontraba en el gimnasio observando atentamente a todos los integrantes masculinos del equipo de baloncesto. Había escuchado el comentario de que los chicos más populares del instituto pertenecían a ese equipo, así que decidió empezar a investigar por ahí.

Aunque lo cierto es que no eran la gran cosa. Simples humanos debiluchos, pero habían demasiados. Cargárselos a todos, para evitarse el tener que buscar de uno en uno no era buena idea. Suspiró resignado.

Entonces sintió que algo se el acercaba deprisa por la derecha y rápidamente se agachó. Un balón de baloncesto se estrelló en el lugar en el que su cara había estado segundos antes.

- ¡Oye¿Te encuentras bien?

Hiei se volvió dispuesto a decirle de todo menos bonito a aquel imbécil. Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Ante él había un chico... o al menos creía que lo era, porque con aquellos cabellos rojos tan largos y aquellos ojos tan grandes y verdes, le costaba concretar su sexo. Le sonaba su cara ¿dónde lo había visto antes?

- Mirar los entrenamientos desde ahí el peligroso, Minamino - le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora -, deberías subir a las gradas.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? - preguntó Hiei desconfiado.

- Estoy en tu clase - contestó el pelirrojo -. Me llamo Kurama.

Algo hizo estremecer a Hiei en aquel momento, pero no supo que podía ser.

- ¡Eh, Kurama¡deja de ligar y devuélvenos el balón!

- ¡Ya voy!

- ¿Quién es ese idiota? - preguntó Hiei con las mejillas sonrosadas por el comentario.

- Se llama Yusuke Hirobe. Es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. No le hagas caso. Nos vemos luego - dijo el pelirrojo, guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que "la pobre chica" se volviera a estremecer ¡Un chico le estaba tirando los tejos! Tenía que encontrar y matar cuanto antes al chico que había embelesado a su hermana y regresar a Makai...

En aquel momento entraron los miembros del equipo de voleibol femenino, que compartían el gimnasio con los chicos de baloncesto (ya que ni había equipo de voleibol masculino, ni de baloncesto femenino)

Hiei observó como todas las chicas echaban rápidas miradas hacia los jugadores y muchas se sonrojaban o se ponían a reír de forma tonta cuando los chicos las saludaban o les guiñaban un ojo. "Pandilla de sonsas..." pensó Hiei poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero se sobresaltó al ver a su hermana haciendo lo mismo. Estaba totalmente embelesada mirando a algún punto, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que miraba directamente al capitán del equipo de baloncesto. No había duda de quien era el "príncipe azul" de su hermana. Otro motivo que añadir a la lista de "motivos por los que matar a Yusuke" pronto pasaría de ser el príncipe azul, al príncipe rojo...

El balón volvió a salir despedido de forma peligrosa hacia la cabeza de Hiei, pero este lo volvió a esquivar sin problemas. Kurama volvió a acercarse.

- Tienes unos reflejos magníficos.

(NdN-C: son de Loreal XD)

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - dijo Hiei mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿No volver a lanzar el balón con destino tu cara n.n'?

- Además de eso... ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Venga más rápido! - gritaba Yusuke a los de su equipo - ¡no permitáis que se hagan con el balón!

Varias chicas del equipo de voleibol, observaban a los chicos con corazoncitos en los ojos y otras cuchicheaban (el equipo de volei no era muy serio a la hora de los entrenamientos la verdad --')

- Lo vas a gastar de tanto mirarlo - dijo una voz a espaldas de Yukina haciendo que la Koorime se sobresaltara. Al volverse se encontró con su amiga Botan.

- Me has asustado...

- Perdona :P Nos toca jugar.

- Si - dijo echando una última mirada al capitán Yusuke. Suspiró y fue a la red pensando en como se habían conocido.

FLASH BACK

Su padre y su hermano se habían ido a examinara las calderas del infierno, pero ella no había querido acompañarlos. Tenía otros planes.

Pronto sería el festival de primavera en el mundo humano y ella iría con sus amigas Hana, Sakura y Haru (o sea se: Flor, flor de cerezo y primavera ¿a que soy original? XD). Eran tres hermanas espíritu que se encargaban de hacer florecer todos los cerezos del Ningenkai. Y Yukina este año las acompañaría. Nunca había ido al mundo humano y estaba muy ilusionada con la excursión.

- Y ahora los del templo del este - decía Hana tachando de la lista los cerezos que ya tenían.

- Si que tenéis trabajo - comentó Yukina.

- Ya ves, pero te estarás aburriendo - dijo Sakura.

- No, no que va...

- Yukina que nos conocemos ¬¬ - dijo Haru.

- Bueno un poco si -' - lo cierto es que después de ver florecer los cerezos de golpe treinta veces, perdía su encanto inicial.

- Si quieres puedes esperarnos junto al río - comentó Sakura -. Allí están ahora las hadas de luz.

- Eso seguro que no lo has visto - dijo Hana.

Y era verdad que nunca había visto algo así. Por la superficie del río revoloteaban las pequeñas hadas, cazándose entre si y riendo alegremente. En verdad era bonito verlas jugar.

- Es precioso - murmuró Yukina.

- Si que lo es - dijo una voz a su espalda sobresaltándola.

En el camino que iba paralelo al río había un chico de unos 16 años con el cabello negro y caído sobre la frente (vamos, Yusuke sin gomina), que observaba el río con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Vestía una camisa de tirantes con el número cuatro y el nombre del instituto Morinomiya y unos pantalones de chándal. En su hombro una bolsa de deporte marca Kike (no voy a hacer propagando ya que no me llevo beneficio .) y en su otra mano un balón de basquet.

A Yukina le latía muy rápido el corazón al observar a aquel humano. Porque no sentía ninguna aura sobrenatural saliendo de aquel apuesto joven. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el chico le sonrió.

- ¿Vienes del festival? - le preguntó amablemente.

- ¿Festival? - repitió Yukina confusa.

- El festival del templo - dijo señalando hacia un lugar en el que había mucho alboroto, como si hubiera una fiesta -. Como llevas puesto un yukata...

Yukina tragó saliva. No había pensado que parecería sospechosa con aquellas ropas, pero como siempre las llevaba en el Makai, no pensó que fuera importante...

- Eh... si, estaba en el festival con unas amigas. Pero nos hemos separado y mientras las buscaba me he encontrado con esto... he tenido suerte - dijo mirando al chico con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

- Pues si que la has tenido. Hoy en día no hay muchas luciérnagas y es difícil ver tantas juntas.

- ¿Tu también vas al festival?

- No, yo me marcho a casa. Estoy hecho polvo. Juego en el equipo de baloncesto de mi instituto y hemos tenido un partido cerca de aquí. Los demás han vuelto en autobús, pero yo tenía ganas de pasear. Ahora tengo que regresar a los dormitorios...

- ¿Dormitorios?

- Es que es un internado...

- Ya veo.

- En fin - dijo mirando su reloj -, tengo que irme o me reñirán por llegar después del toque de queda. Adiós...

- ¡Espera! - llamó Yukina con las mejillas coloradas - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Yusuke Hirobe - dijo señalándose el dorsal en el que ponía su apellido con el pulgar - ¿y tu?

- Yukina...

- Es un nombre precioso, cuídate - dijo levantando una mano mientras se alejaba. (NdN-C: vaya chulo playa lo has pintado ¬¬ TL: n.n)

FLASH BACK/end

Ese había sido su encuentro. Después había averiguado todo acerca del instituto Morinomiya y había convencido a su madre para que la dejara ir. Le había costado bastante, pero sin la presencia de su padre y su hermano había conseguido su objetivo.

Al matricularse rápidamente fue a preguntar por los equipos de deportes y rápidamente se apuntó al de Voleibol ya que compartía el gimnasio con el de basquet masculino (si que fue deprisa, ni siquiera soltó las maletas XD). Se alegró mucho cuando Yusuke la reconoció en el primer entrenamiento. Y desde entonces se había sentido inmensamente feliz cada vez que lo tenía cerca...

Sin embargo, lo que nunca había previsto era que el loco de su hermano fuera hasta allí a buscarla (y con aquellas pintas... ¿cómo demonios podía quedarle tan bien el uniforme femenino? --')

Pero no se iba a rendir. Ahora que su hermano estaba pululando por allí, tenía que empezar a tomar acciones. Al terminar el entrenamiento esperó a que los chicos salieran del gimnasio. Ya habían salido todos menos Yusuke "mejor así" pensó la Koorime.

En ese momento apareció el motivo de sus desvelos. Llevaba el pelo mojado y echado hacia atrás después de la ducha. Al verla, le sonrió y la saludó.

- Hola ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?

- Mu... muy bien... ¿Esto puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dispara.

- ¿Tienes... tienes algo que hacer el domingo? -preguntó la chica muy nerviosa.

- Mmmh... creo que no - dijo el chico pensativo.

- En... entonces... - Yukina tomó aire y soltó de golpe con los ojos cerrados - ¿QUERRÍAS VENIR A ALGÚN SITIO CONMIGO?

- Vale, encantado - dijo Yusuke con total calma.

Yukina lo observó con la cara llena de felicidad ¡Tendría una cita con su querido Yususke! No se lo podía creer...

- ¿Y quien más vendrá? - preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? - Yukina quedó totalmente desconcertada con la pregunta del chico.

- Me parece genial que los equipos de baloncesto y voleibol vayan juntos a algún sitio. Hemos entrenado muy duro últimamente y nos vendría bien un respiro ¿dónde pensabais ir?

- Ah... es que yo... - empezó a decir Yukina ¿y ahora como le decía que solo quería salir con él?

- Yukina no conoce mucho la ciudad - dijo una voz desde dentro del gimnasio. A la chica de inmediato se le erizaron los pelillos de la nuca al reconocer aquella voz -, sería mejor que tu eligieras un lugar.

- ¡Hiei¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Yukina nerviosa al ver a su hermano tan cerca de su amado humano.

- Soy el nuevo delegado del equipo de basquet.

- Pe... pero...

- No sabía que tuvieras hermanos y menos una gemela - comentó el moreno divertido -. Bueno pues ya pienso algo y os lo digo ¿vale? Nos veremos mañana.

Y se fue dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

- ¿Pero como se te ha ocurrido semejante estupidez! - le reprochó su hermana - ¡no tienes ni idea de baloncesto!

- Tú tampoco la tenías de moneypol.

- Se dice voleibol ¬¬ y para que te enteres yo investigué antes de meterme en el equipo.

- Pues yo me he metido en el equipo para investigar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó con desconfianza.

- Se que el chico que te gusta está en este equipo.

- Hay muchos chicos en el equipo - dijo Yukina intentando despistar a su hermano.

- Pero solo hay uno al que miras con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- De que hablas - la chica sentía el estómago en la garganta.

- Es patético ver a una koorime babeando de esa manera por un estúpido Ningen con el pelo engominado.

Vale, ahora era definitivo: el destino se había puesto en contra de Yukina.

- ¿Me has estado espiando con tus Ninus?

- No han sido necesarios - contestó -, con ver la cara de tonta que ponías era suficiente.

- Hiei te he dicho que no te metas.

- Y yo te he dicho que no permitiré que hagas semejante estupidez. No me detendré y conseguiré que te alejes de ese patán. Cueste lo que me cueste.

Y se encaminó en dirección al colegio. Yukina lo miró con cara triste, suspiró y se marchó también. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la misteriosa silueta que los observaba desde las ramas de un árbol cercano.

CONTINUARÁ...

UNXAAAAA¡Mi primer fic de Yuyu¡Fiestaaaaa! XD

Espero que os guste esta loca idea que se me ocurrió hace siglos...

Neko-chan: ejem, ejem...

Vale, vale... se NOS ocurrió y que hace poco terminé (con la ayuda/amenazas de Neko-chan). Lo cierto es que a mí no me van mucho los fics de Yuyu, pero en fin...

Neko-chan: Si alguien no lo sabe, el personaje de Maya es del cómic (Que yo sepa no aparece en el anime). De un capítulo especial de uno de los primeros tomos. En esta historia Kurama todavía va a primaria y Maya es una compañera de clase a la que le fascina todo lo paranormal y además está coladita por el pelirrojo. Además de que aquí explican como se conocieron Hiei y Kurama n.n

¡Por cierto! El fic está terminado, constará de cinco capis. Para compensar a todas aquellas que se muerden las uñas porque no actualizo mis otros fics (lo siento, lo siento... pero cuando la inspiración no llega...)

Ja ne!


	2. Cap 2

**SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO.**

_By Tenshi Lain & Neko-chan_

Notas en tinta verde:

Esta historia está basada en el manga de Wataru Yoshizumi "Somos chicos de menta" (o "Mint na bokura" en japonés) con los personajes de YuYuHakusho (que pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi). Ninguna de estas obras me pertenecen, solo hago esto para divertirme (y porque Neko-chan me insistió mucho para que escribiera una parodia con los personajes de YuYu. Puede llegar a ser muy pesada --'). También advierto que habrá un poco de Shonen ai (AMOR entre chicos, NO sexo... mal pensada/os ¬¬')

**Reparto de personajes**

Noel Minamino: Hiei

María Minamino: Yukina

Ryuji Sasa: Kurama (NdTL: no le pongo su nombre humano porque la liamos ;P)

Miyu Makimura: Maya

Yoshiaki Hirobe: Yusuke Urameshi

Daisuke Sakurai: Kazuma Kuwabara

Kanako Asou: Botan

Karin Tachihara: Keiko Yukimura

Jiro Kuriso (Chris): Kuronoe

Ren: Koenma

Directora Morinomiya: Maestra Genkai

Cap. 2

Al día siguiente, Hiei se saltó la primera hora de clase y fue a espiar a su "presa". Yusuke tenía clase al otro lado del instituto, en la segunda planta. Así que el demonio de fuego se subió a uno de los árboles para poder observarlo.

Era un tipo bastante popular, siempre rodeado de gente. En especial un tipo grandullón con el pelo color zanahoria, al que recordaba haber visto en el entrenamiento de baloncesto (en realidad él fue el responsable de uno de los dos tiros que por poco le da en la cabeza).

Hiei pronunció un conjuro en lengua antigua con la palma de la mano extendida y al momento apareció un pequeño espíritu sirviente (de unos 10 cm de alto) de color negro, cabezón y con un único ojo de color carmesí en medio de la cara.

- Sigue a ese tipo del pelo engominado - le ordenó.

- ¡Ninus! - exclamó el pequeño dando un salto mortal hacia atrás y convirtiéndose en una voluta de humo que se coló por la ventana entreabierta y se quedó suspendido cerca del techo. Como si de una mancha se tratara.

- Una cosa menos - se dijo a si mismo Hiei satisfecho.

Con su pequeño sirviente siguiendo a aquel estúpido ningen, podría asegurarse de que no se acercaba a su hermana más de lo necesario y podría descubrir cualquier trapo sucio con el que abrirle los ojos a Yukina.

De un salto bajó del árbol dispuesto a irse a dar una vuelta, no tenía ganas de ir a clase.

- ¡Minamino!

Aquel grito le heló la sangre. Lo habían pillado en un mal momento ¿cómo iba a explicar que acababa de bajarse de un salto desde las ramas de un árbol que llegaban al segundo piso? Lentamente se giró mientras pensaba que hacer. Podía fulminar a aquel metiche con sus llamas negras, lo único que quedaría sería un montoncito de cenizas, pero ¿cómo explicaba después su desaparición?

Sin embargo, al final no fue necesario inventar una excusa, puesto que la persona que le había llamado no era otra que la profesora Genkai.

- Es usted - suspiró aliviado el Youkai.

- Yo no me alegraría tanto - dijo con tono serio - ¿qué haces fuera de clase?

- Pasear - dijo Hiei con indiferencia.

- Pues más te vale que dejes de hacer tonterías y te centres. Si faltas a un 20 de las clases del mes, serás expulsado del instituto y mandado al Makai de una patada en el trasero.

- ¿Qué¡soy un demonio de fuego, no tengo porque ir a esas estúpidas clases!

- Aquí eres un alumno más, y tienes que seguir las normas como todos.

- Tsk... - masculló el chico disgustado. Genkai esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

- Cambiando de tema ¿funciona bien la cinta?

- Demasiado - se quejó el moreno -, cubre mi aura demoniaca, pero también me resta energía. Me debilita demasiado.

- Creí que un Youkai de fuego podría aguantarlo... - dijo Genkai con tono burlón crispando las nervios del chico.

- ¡Claro que puedo soportarlo! Pero de esta forma estoy en desventaja...

- Tranquilo, aquí no hay demonios que puedan atacarte.

- Pero si que hay demonios, usted misma me lo dijo.

- Pero todos siguen ciertas normas de conducta, quien las quebranta es expulsado...

- Y mandado al Makai de una patada en el trasero - dijo Hiei repitiendo las palabras de la directora.

- Veo que lo has entendido - dijo Genkai con una sonrisa -. Por cierto tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿De que? - los habían estado caminando hasta alejarse del edificio y se sentaron en un banco para hablar.

- De tu compañera de habitación, Maya Makimura.

- No se preocupe no dejaré que me descubra y tampoco la observo a escondidas - añadió imaginando que la directora querría hablar de eso -. Me encierro en el baño cuando va a cambiarse.

- Muy considerado por tu parte, pero no era eso exactamente de lo que quería hablarte.

- ¿Entonces?

- No la has notado algo extraña...

- Los humanos con una sensibilidad tan desarrollada no abundan, pero a parte de eso... - Hiei entonces recordó algo - Maya lleva un amuleto muy poderoso, me pone los pelos de punta cada vez que me lo acerca.

- Eso quiere decir que funciona bien - dijo la profesora con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿También le dio a ella ese amuleto para que la protegiera de mí?

- No seas tan presuntuoso. Ese amuleto lo tiene desde que era una niña.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Conozco a los padres de Maya desde hace años, también estudiaron en este internado. Son buena gente, siempre han estado ligados al mundo sobrenatural, pero no querían que su hija siguiera el mismo camino.

- Y sus padres le dieron ese amuleto para ahuyentar a los espíritus y demonios.

- No exactamente - dijo con una enigmática sonrisa. Hiei frunció el ceño, si ni sus padres ni la profesora le habían dado el amuleto ¿quién se lo había dado? -. El caso es que necesito pedirte una cosa.

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Podrías echarle un ojo de vez en cuando? - Hiei la miró sorprendido con aquellas palabras - El amuleto que lleva, repele a los espíritus y demonios menores, pero a los de más nivel solo los incomoda.

- ¿Quiere que le haga de niñera?

- No, de eso ya hay alguien encargado - dijo con la misma sonrisa de antes -, pero cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos. Aunque en este caso serán cinco - dijo refiriéndose a su jagan.

- Bueno, veré que puedo hacer - contestó Hiei. El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de al siguiente clase y el chico se levantó -. Me voy a clase.

- Muy bien. Y no vuelvas a hacer pellas.

- Siii - dijo Hiei con tono cansado encaminándose hacia el edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Domingo por la mañana, Hiei se estaba colocando bien la ropa encerrado en el baño de su habitación, le reventaba tener que esconderse cada vez que se cambiaba, pero no había otra forma para guardar su secreto. Tras comprobar que todo su disfraz estaba bien: Cabello perfectamente teñido de azul recogido en una trenza (si el cabello estaba completamente azul su voz también sería la adecuada), jersey un poco holgado para no marcar mucho su figura, pantalones cortos (¡Si, por fin pantalones!) deportivas y la cinta cubriendo perfectamente su Jagan. La versión femenina de Hiei estaba lista. Suspiró derrotado pensando en todo lo que hacía por su hermana y salió.

Encontró a Maya sentada en la cama leyendo un libro titulado "Fantasmas y entes".

- "Jo con la niña" - pensó Hiei con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a salir? - preguntó Maya distraídamente.

- Si los del club de baloncesto y los de volveybol... digo voleibol, vamos a la feria ¿Te quieres venir?

- Gracias por la invitación, pero es que ya había quedado esta tarde - dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- No pasa nada, otra vez será - dijo Hiei pensando que así solo tendría que vigilar a su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Bien escuchad todos! - llamó Yusuke a los integrantes de los dos equipos una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de la feria -. Podéis ir a donde queráis, pero a las cinco os quiero a todo aquí ¿entendido Kuwabara?

- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi? - replicó el grandullón con cabello de color zanahoria que era su mejor amigo.

- Porque siempre eres el último en aparecer - dijo con tono mordaz. Kuwabara agachó la cabeza con un "uh" mientras los demás reían -. Lo mejor será ir en grupos de tres o cuatro para evitar disgustos.

- Yusuke ¿Te vienes al tiro? - dijeron un grupo de chicas con algunos del club de basquet. Yukina intentó ir con ellos pero una mano le impidió moverse.

- Tu no vas a ningún lado - dijo Hiei con tono autoritario -. Mientras esté aquí no te vas a acercar a ese payaso.

- Hiei... - dijo en tono desesperado.

- ¡Hey Minamino! - las dos hermanas se volvieron y se encontraron ante el sonriente Kuwabara.

- ¿Cuál de las dos? - preguntó Hiei en tono agrio.

- Yukina ¿Te viene conmigo a...?

- Lo siento pero nos vamos por allá - interrumpió Hiei arrastrando a su hermana por entre la multitud y perdiéndose de vista.

- ¿Cómo puede tener una hermana tan borde siendo ella tan dulce? - se preguntó Kuwabara rascándose la cabeza -. Ahora entiendo eso de los gemelos malvados...

Las gemelas Minamino se pararon ante una caseta llena de máscaras y Hiei se quedó mirando una que le llamó mucho la atención. Era de color azul con un pequeño pico amarillo y pelusilla negra entre dos enormes orejas (NdN-C¡Si, es Puu! XD)

- ¿Pero por qué eres tan borde con Sakurai? - le reprochó Yukina con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿No se llamaba Kuwabara? - dijo Hiei extrañado mirando a su hermana.

- Kuwabara es su apodo. Por lo visto hubo un problema con las listas y a él en vez de ponerle Kazuma Sakurai, le pusieron Kazuma Kuwabara. De ahí su apodo... pero ese no es el punto ¿Por qué lo tratas tan mal?

- No me gusta como te mira - dijo llanamente acercándose a la siguiente caseta.

- ¿Y como me mira? - dijo Yukina acercándose desconcertada. Nunca le había mirado mal ni la había insultado.

- Para lo que quieres era muy corta ¿lo sabías? - la Koorime le sacó la lengua -. Le gustas ¿no te has dado cuenta? - por la cara de sorpresa que le puso estaba claro que no.

- Anda ya. A mi me gusta Yusuke ¿cómo le voy a gustar a él?

- Que a ti te guste alguien, no quiere decir que nadie más se interese en ti - le gustaba la inocencia de su hermana, pero en ocasiones era un inconveniente -. Tengo hambre, voy a comprarnos un par de esos pinchitos picantes ¡espérame aquí!

- ¡No espera! - llamó Yukina, pero su hermano ya se había perdido de vista - No me gusta el picante - susurró y se fue en busca de una máquina de bebida, la necesitaría.

Mientras Hiei recibía de manos de la vendedora los dos pinchitos. La comida era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de los ningens. Y también sabía de sobras que a su hermana no le gustaba el picante, por eso compraba dos, siempre se comía el de Yukina. Una palmadita en su hombro lo hizo volverse.

- ¡Hola Hiei! - dijo la siempre alegre compañera de cuarto de su hermana.

- Botan ¿tú también venías?

- Pero si llevo aquí todo el rato - dijo la peliazul con una gota en el cogote - ¿y Yukina?

- Me está esperando ahí abajo - dijo mientras ambas se ponían en camino.

- Oye ¿no sabes que a Yukina le gusta Yusuke?

- Si, lo sé -dijo con una nota de disgusto en la voz.

- Pues entonces deberías ayudarla. Vamos a buscar una forma de dejarlos a los dos a solas para que hablen.

- Ni hablar - cortó Hiei -, no quiero que Yukina salga con ese estúpido engominado.

- Vaya... así que no quieres que te quiten a tu hermana ¿eh? Ya me había comentado que eras muy posesiva - Hiei se sintió un poco herido por aquel comentario. No porque no fuera cierto, sino porque Yukina lo había dicho a una desconocida. Desde luego esta tal Botan no se mordía la lengua...

- ¿Y por que no quieres que salgan juntos?

- Es mayor que ella.

- Solo un año, no es mucha diferencia. Además yo creo que no hay nada malo en que tu chico sea un poco mayor. Mientras te guste y tú a él no hay problema.

- "Bueno es que en realidad Yukina es mayor que él por unos 120 años, pero no puedo decirte eso" - pensó Hiei - ¿Entonces a ti te gustan mayores?

- No me importa la edad ni la condición ni el nombre siempre que sea guapo - dijo Botan haciendo que Hiei cayera al suelo con las patas en alto. Definitivamente esta chica no se cortaba para nada.

- No me digas que a ti también te gusta uno del equipo de baloncesto.

- Pues sí, y además está en tu clase. Es Kurama Sasa.

- ¿El pelirrojo? - dijo recordando el incidente del gimnasio.

- El mismo ¡es guapísimo! con esos ojos verdes y su mirada sexy, tiene cara de modelo de revista y siempre es tan amable. Además de pertenecer al consejo de estudiantes y ser el delegado de nuestro curso. Es muy inteligente...

- Por cierto, no lo he visto...

- Es que ya había quedado... ¡Que lástima!

- Tal vez con su novia...

- No, Sasa no tiene novia. Siempre da calabazas a las chicas. Aunque eso si de una forma muy amable y con una sonrisa. Ay... yo solo me le declararía para que me sonriera así... ¡kyaaah! - gritó la chica emocionada al imaginar la escena. A Hiei le cayó una gota por el cogote -. Pero volviendo al tema ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Yukina a conquistar a Yusuke!

- NO.

- Venga no seas así...

- ¡Ah! Yukina se ha ido - dijo Hiei enfadado al ver que su hermana no estaba donde la había dejado.

Mientras tanto en una parada no muy lejana Yukina miraba distraídamente la gran variedad de colgantes y pulseras que habían en el mostrador, mientras se lamentaba por su mala suerte.

- Con la ilusión que me hacía esta excursión - suspiró - pero con Hiei aquí no voy a poder hablar con Yususke...

Entonces algo llamó su atención. En un tablero de madera habían varias pulseras de distintos colores y sobre estas un letrero que rezaba: "Pulseras de la suerte. Roja-amor, amarilla-estudios, verde-salud, azul-felicidad..."

Sonrió ante la ingenuidad de los Ningen. Aquellos pedazos de hilos trenzados solo servían de adorno, no tenían nada de las propiedades que decían... aunque eran bonitas.

- ¿Te vas a comprar alguna?

¡Gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber! Pensó Yukina al ver a Yusuke a su lado sin que Hiei andara cerca. El chico le sonrió mientras se agachaba para ver las pulseras.

- mmmh... creo que compraré una - dijo Yusuke.

- Yo... yo también iba a comprar una... - mintió Yukina. No le interesaban como amuletos, pero si la compraba ella y Yusuke tendrían algo en común.

- Creo que esta - dijo cogiendo una amarilla con una sonrisa un poco picarona - ¿Y tú?

- Esta... - susurró cogiendo una roja.

- Vaya, vaya... así que te gusta un chico ¿eh? - dijo intentando chincharla un poco. Aunque se quedó extrañado al ver que la chica se lo quedaba mirando fijamente. Yukina separó los labios dispuesta a decir algo cuando...

¡CHOF!

El refresco que se había comprado calló sobre su falda.

- ¡Hiei! - reclamó Yukina al ver lo que su hermano acababa de hacer.

- Lo siento hermana, no te vi - se disculpó. Aunque Yukina podía ver en sus ojos que no era así.

- Voy al baño... - susurró sin mirar a Yusuke y dirigiéndose a los baños.

Hiei la siguió y entró tras mirar a derecha e izquierda. Aunque después pensó que en teoría no estaba haciendo nada malo por que ahora era una chica... aunque en realidad era un chico y por tanto si estaba mal o... Mejor no pensarlo, le daba dolor de cabeza.

- Solo era zumo de piña, seguro que no quedará mancha - dijo Hiei con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ...

- No sabes la rabia que me da verte con esa cara de tonta cada vez que te le acercas.

- ...

- Es una vergüenza que una Koorime se comporte de una forma tan patética solo por un humano.

Un leve "clinc" resonó en el baño y a los pies de Hiei llegó rodando una pequeña esfera blanca. El youkai de fuego se puso blanco y corrió hacia su hermana. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y finalmente se convertían en hermosas perlas blancas.

- ¿Pero por que lloras! - dijo Hiei apurado recogiendo las lágrimas del suelo y rezando para que nadie entrara - ¡Solo es una estúpida falda!

- ¡No es por la falda! - le dijo llorosa - Por fin había logrado hablar con él... (snif) y justo c-cuando... cuando íbamos a comprar... las pulseras iguales... - a penas se entendía lo que decía en medio del llanto.

- ¡Pero no llores Yukina! - dijo Hiei un poco desesperado, nunca sabía como actuar cuando su hermana lloraba - ¡De verdad que lo siento¡no llores más!

.-.

Una vez que Yukina estuvo más calmada, fueron a reunirse con los demás compañeros.

- ¡Yukina! -llamó Botan al verlas acercarse. A su lado estaba Yusuke

- Oh... ¿Me habéis esperado? - dijo reuniéndose con ellos.

- ¿Qué te pasa en los ojos¿has llorado? - interrogó Botan - ¡No te preocupes por la falda! La llevas a la tintorería y te la dejan como nueva. Además, casi no se ve la mancha.

- Ya... - dijo vagamente con la cara roja y la mirada baja. Ahora le daba vergüenza que Yusuke supiera que había llorado.

- Mira - dijo la voz del chico y ante Yukina apreció un pequeño paquetito de papel azul -, aquí tienes la pulsera que querías.

- ¿La has comprado para mí¡muchas gracias¿cuánto te debo?

- Nada mujer, considéralo un regalo - dijo con su mejor sonrisa -. Además no eran muy caras. La he comprado con la mía.

Un dulce sonrojo se extendió por la mejillas de la koorime ¡Tenían una pulsera cada uno!

- Mu... muchas gracias Yusuke - dijo ella tímidamente.

- Has visto que bien - dijo Botan con tono pícaro mientras le daba un golpecito con el codo.

- Hey ¿os apetece ir allí abajo? Los chicos dicen que hay autos de choque (No tiene remedio, es la naturaleza destructiva de Yusuke --')

- Si, vamos - dijo Yukina más animada mientras caminaban calle abajo.

- Ahí va - dijo para si misma Botan - ¿Dónde se ha ido Hiei?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol se reflejaba en la nacarada superficie de aquella perla que sostenía entre sus dedos. Era bastante grande... lo que quería decir que un sentimiento doloroso había causado que Yukina llorara. El tamaño de las perlas estaba determinado por el motivo del llanto que las causaba. Cuanto más grande mayor había sido el dolor. Las que estaban causadas por la felicidad eran mucho más brillantes y las que tenían un brillo mate las causaba la tristeza (NdTL: Eso me lo he inventado :P).

Apretó la perla dentro del puño mientras mascullaba algunas palabrotas. Odiaba ver llorar a Yukina, le partía el corazón. En el Makai destrozaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer que su hermana derramara perlas... y ahora él era el responsable. Y lo que más rabia le daba era que todo era por culpa de aquel estúpido humano engominado. Bueno, no del todo...

Hiei caminaba por la concurrida calle sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando algo llamó su atención. Un aura medianamente fuerte se acercaba. Con disimulo retiró la venda de su Jagan y sondeó los alrededores. Por en medio de la abarrotada calle sintió a aquel Youkai. Caminó en su dirección con curiosidad ¿Qué estúpido demonio de clase C osaría meterse en una multitud? Estos no solían pasar desapercibidos ni siquiera para los humanos.

Finalmente lo vio. Ni siquiera estaba bien disfrazado. Vestía una gabardina gris y sombrero con 35 ºC en la calle ¿A quien se le ocurre? Aquel sujeto parecía que seguía a alguien por su expresión de concentración. Hiei siguió la dirección de su mirada y sintió el corazón encogido. En el semáforo estaba Maya.

De seguro que aquel demonio se había dado cuenta del gran potencial de la chica. Para los demonios aquellas personas eran deliciosas comidas, además de que al devorarlos su poder aumentaba considerablemente.

La directora le había pedido que la vigilara y si descubría que había dejado que un mugroso demonio de clase C se la comiera, lo mandaría de regreso al Makai de una patada en el trasero.

El semáforo cambió de color y Maya empezó a cruzar la calle, el demonio también reinició el camino y Hiei decidió acabar con él de forma rápida. Se acercó a él por la espalda, su mano derecha se cubrió de llamas negras. Tan solo con tocarlo las llamas empezarían a carbonizar sus órganos internos y en un par de horas estaría muerto. Con este ataque nadie notaría lo que había pasado en medio de la calle, solo esperaba que aquel patético ser tuviera las suficientes luces como para alejarse de la multitud antes de que se acabara su tiempo. Levantó lentamente la mano, sería rápido nadie notaría nada, pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesar a aquel sujeto, algo sucedió. El demonio se retorció de dolor y en el suelo solo quedó su gabardina y su abrigo.

Hiei parpadeó confuso. Miró al frente y vio a Maya entrar en una cafetería. No parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Volvió a mirar la ropa y la cogió del suelo. De entre la gabardina cayeron lo que parecían ser restos secos de una planta.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei se encontraba en el dormitorio con algunas revistas sobre basquet. Tenía que informarse un poco o lo descubrirían enseguida (NdN-C¿de donde ha sacado las revistas o.o? TL: De la biblioteca).

Ya llevaba un buen rato "estudiándolas" y la verdad es que le había parecido un deporte interesante. Se parecía al Fireball (que consistía en tirar dentro de un cráter bolas de lava concentrada, el ganador era el que conseguía que su volcán entrara en erupción antes), pero tenía demasiadas normas en comparación con aquel juego del Makai ¡Ni siquiera podías pegar al contrario!

En aquel momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entró una muy abatida Maya. La chica se recargó en la puerta y suspiró, permaneció en la misma postura varios segundas perdida en sus pensamientos. A Hiei le pareció curioso aquel comportamiento.

- ¿Makimura? - llamó.

- Eh... ¿si? - dijo tras unos segundos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada - dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio y se sentaba para hacer los deberes. Pero en vez de ponerse a estudiar, suspiró y se quedó mirando la pared pensativa.

Hiei volvió su atención hacia las revistas sin darle más importancia a la actitud de su compañera de habitación. Aunque no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior con aquel demonio ¿Cómo diantres había desaparecido de aquella manera? Los restos de planta que encontró estaba seguro de que eran una planta del Makai, pero no recordaba de cual (nunca prestaba mucha atención a sus profesores, la verdad).

- ¡Hiei¿Puedes salir un momento?

- Yukina - dijo el Youkai de fuego al salir al pasillo y encontrarse con su melliza.

- Me has estado evitando todo el día ¿vas a estar así toda la vida? - le reprochó.

- No... es que... - dijo Hiei aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien que decirle.

- ¿Y a que vino lo de ayer? Primero me tiras encima el zumo y luego te largas sin decir nada. Como mínimo podías haberte despedido. Nos dejaste preocupados.

- Lo siento - murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas y lamentando su comportamiento. Pero es que después de hacer llorar a su hermana no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

- Bueno, como hoy estoy de buen humor, te perdono por esta vez. Hagamos las paces.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Hiei contento por haber resuelto ese problema.

- Pero... - le advirtió Yukina mirándolo muy seria - solo esta vez. Si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de ayer ¡Te odiaré para siempre! Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de cumplirlo ¡Acaba de una vez con ese infantil sentido de posesión!

Y dicho esto se fue dejando a un deprimido Hiei, que acaba de perder cualquier futura oportunidad de convencer a su hermana de regresar a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaba dos semanas en el internado y no había podido avanzar en su plan debido a la amenaza de Yukina. Quería regresar al Makai, pero no a causa de enemistarse con su hermana de por vida.

Suspiró exasperado mirando a su alrededor. Tenía una hora libre para almorzar y él estaba con Yukina en la clase. Las chicas cotilleaban alegremente sobre chicos, programas de la tele y grupos de música. Hiei no pillaba ni la mitad de lo que decían.

- Hiei ¿Tu que opinas a Mieko le quedaría mejor el pelo rubio o a mechas? - dijo enseñándole una revista con fotos de peinados.

- Pueees... - dijo sin saber que contestar - ¿rubia?

- Lo ves ya decía yo. Por eso... - Hiei desconectó la antena.

Si eso seguía así moriría de aburrimiento. Observó a Yukina. Ella se había integrado rápidamente a aquel nuevo ambiente, nadie que la viera sospecharía que no era una chica humana normal y corriente. Si seguía así acabaría convirtiéndose en Ningen.

Su puesto como asistente en el equipo de baloncesto tampoco era algo agradable. Tenía muchas más responsabilidades y problemas de los que había previsto: presentar la solicitud para participar en la liga interescolar, asistir a las reuniones de la federación, organizar partidos amistosos, controlar el estado de los uniformes y el material, contar el tiempo en los entrenamientos, anotar los puntos, preparar bebidas y un laaaaargo etc. ¡Maldita la hora en que se metió en el puesto! Y para colmo tenía que presenciar en silencio el coqueteo entre su hermana y el capitán del equipo de baloncesto sin poder decir nada.

Ya empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de regresar, aunque el hecho de dejar allí sola a Yukina lo detenía en esa decisión. Suspiró con cansancio mientras guardaba la última cesta de balones en el almacén.

- Últimamente haces mucho eso - dijo una voz tras él. Al volverse se encontró con el risueño pelirrojo con el que compartía clase.

- ¿El que? - replicó cerrando con llave.

- Suspirar ¿Estás enamorada? - la mirada asesina que le dedicó Hiei le hizo cambiar de tema - ¿Ya has acabado de recoger?

- Si.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - preguntó mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al edificio principal.

- Supongo que encerrarme en mi habitación a estudiar - dijo con desgano.

- Que aburrido ¿Quieres venir a un sitio? Te aseguro que te gustará...

- Bueno - accedió con desgana ¿Qué perdía con ir?

Media hora más tarde se encontraban en el lugar más ajetreado, con más ruido, luces parpadeantes y gente que jamás hubiera visto en el Ningenkai.

- Bienvenida a Arcana. La mayor sala de videojuegos de la ciudad.

- ¿Videojuegos? - repitió intentando recordar que sabía sobre ellos. Como el nombre decía, eran juegos. Pantallas con botoncitos y palancas. Batallas irreales en las que ni siquiera estabas ante un oponente... algo extraño.

- Vamos a la zona de combates - dijo animadamente.

- Yo no sé jugar a esto - dijo Hiei cuando estuvo ante los controles ¿para que tanto botón?

- Descuida yo te enseño - aseguró Kurama con su mejor sonrisa echando una moneda en la ranura.

Una musiquilla un tanto estridente se dejó oír mientras en la pantalla aparecía el título del juego y los personajes. Kurama le iba explicando como usar los botones para mover los personajes. No parecía tan difícil... pensó. Pero su personaje fue vencido en menos de treinta segundos por la máquina.

- ¡Oye! - gritó enfadado a la máquina al ver el letrero de GAMEOVER.

- No está mal para ser la primera vez, aunque esperaba que duraras más.

- Pues hazlo tú, listo - le dijo mosqueado cediéndole el asiento. Kurama se sentó e inició la partida.

Se quedó pasmado al ver el dominio que tenía el chico con aquel trasto. El contador de los puntos no hacía más que subir. Hasta que después de un rato muuuy largo finalmente vencieron al pelirrojo.

- Nunca consigo pasar este nivel - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Una nueva pantalla apareció con el ranquing de los 10 mejores puntuaciones. El tercer espacio estaba parpadeando indicando que ahí iban sus iniciales. Aunque como Hiei pudo ver, la mayoría de récords estaban firmados por un tal 'KS16'

- Tercer puesto, no está mal - dijo mientras escribía 'KS16'

- ¿Todos esos son tus récords? - dijo incrédulo Hiei.

- Sí - dijo con una nota de vergüenza en la voz, pero con orgullo - ¿Vuelves a probar?

Una hora después por fin Hiei consiguió entrar en el ranquing en el noveno puesto.

- Está muy bien teniendo en cuenta que solo hace media tarde que conoces el juego.

Hiei sonrió hinchado de orgullo mientras escribía 'HM :P'

- Me gusta este sitio - admitió el youkai.

- Pues entonces volveremos a venir - aseguró Kurama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente todos en el comedor del colegio estaban muy agitados.

- ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? - preguntó Yukina a su compañera de habitación.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó Botan a un par de chicas que cuchicheaban en la entrada.

- ¡Ya lo creo! - exclamó una.

- Mirad allí - dijo la otra.

Al mirar hacia donde señalaban se quedaron de piedra. Kurama Sasa, uno de los chicos más codiciados sentado junto a la antisocial Hiei Minamino de 2º A, charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

- ¡No es justo! - replicó una de las chicas - no hace ni tres semanas que ha llegado al colegio y ya se ha ligado al tío más bueno de 2º.

- No creo que la cosa vaya por ahí - aseguró Yukina viendo como Kurama le cedía su postre a su mellizo y este lo aceptaba gustoso -, al menos por parte de Hiei...

- Gracias por el flan - decía Hiei ignorando todo el barullo que se había formado a su alrededor.

- De nada - dijo con una sonrisa observándola embelesado.

- ¿Qué me miras tanto?

- Nada, pensaba en lo diferente que eres de tu hermana.

- No lo sabes tu bien - murmuró.

- ¿Decías?

- Bueno, en casa también nos lo dicen. Supongo que yo he salido más a mi padre y Yukina más a mi madre. Además somos mellizos no gemelos...

- Te confundes mucho con el masculino - comentó haciendo que Hiei se maldiciera mentalmente.

- Si... bueno... es un vicio - dijo llanamente algo sonrojado mientras seguía comiendo y acentuando más la sonrisa del pelirrojo con su comentario.

- Pues hacen buena pareja - dijo Botan que había estado observando desde una mesa cercana, mientras Yukina pensaba que tenía que hablar seriamente con su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tengo clase ¿Qué quieres? - apremió Hiei mientras se recargaba en la pared.

- Veras es sobre Kurama - le explicó Yukina - la gente dice que estáis saliendo juntos...

- Jajajaaa... - empezó a reírse Hiei - vaya tontería. Solo somos amigos.

- Pues eso no es lo que parece. En el mundo humano cuando un chico y una chica pasan tanto tiempo juntos como vosotros dos enseguida se piensa que mantiene una relación.

- Estúpidos ningens - masculló Hiei -. No tienen lógica. Por esa regla de tres cualquiera puede salir con cualquiera solo con sentarse a su lado.

- No Hiei - dijo Yukina intentando explicarse -, lo que quiero decir...

- Además los dos somos chicos. Si estuviéramos en el Makai sería otra cosa, pero aquí en el mundo humano no están bien vistas esas historias.

- Pero...

- Además, me cae bien ese ningen, creo que es uno de los pocos que se salvan. Aunque le noto cierta aura oscura. Tal vez tiene antepasados youkais, no sé... de todas formas me divierto con él. Es muy aburrido no tener amigos.

Yukina se sintió mal al pensar en eso. Seguramente su hermano estaba mortalmente aburrido con las charlas de las chicas y con el hecho de que no podía meterse con Yusuke...

- En fin, ahora la espera se hará más liviana.

- ¿Espera¿Qué estás esperando?

- Que Yusuke te de calabazas - dijo con todo el descaro que solo el tenía.

- Pero bueno - se indignó Yukina con la poca fe que su hermano tenía en que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos -. De todas formas tendrías que hablar con Sasa y explicarle que solo lo ves como un amigo antes de que se haga ilusiones...

Pero al volverse se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con la pared (este Hiei siempre va a la suya --).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones terminando los deberes para el día siguiente. Hiei cerraba por fin el libro de matemáticas. Cochinos números ¿Quién fue el genio que inventó el álgebra? Si se lo cruzaba le diría cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza hasta que sintió un leve crujido. No estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto rato sentado. Aunque si que hacía ejercicio. Sonrió con malicia al recordar lo que había ocurrido después de clase.

Un grupo de niñatas con aires de grandeza se le habían acercado criticándola por ir detrás de "SU querido Kurama Sasa" y le habían dicho que si no aclaraba las cosas se vería en problemas. Hiei sonrió ante la estupidez de esas gatas en celo. Con disimulo invocó un Ninus y lo mandó a atormentar a aquellas pánfilas por tocarle las narices. Había sido divertido verlas correr por el patio diciendo que un "bicho raro" las estaba atacando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el Ninus no había vuelto aun... ya era bastante castigo para las chicas. Fue hasta la ventana destapó un poco su jagan y llamó a su sirviente para que regresara y así poder devolverlo al plano astral hasta que volviera a necesitarlo.

La puerta del cuarto al abrirse y cerrarse lo sobresaltó y rápidamente volvió a cubrirse.

- ¿Qué haces en la ventana? - preguntó divertida Maya al ver el susto que se había llevado su compañera.

- Nada, tomar aire... ¿ya has acabado el trabajo con tu amiga?

- Si, por fin libre - dijo con un suspiro dejando los libros en la mesa.

Maya se había quedado en la habitación de una de sus compañeras de clase para acabar un trabajo conjunto. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que la chica se estaba cambiando para ponerse el pijama y lo más disimulado que pudo se metió en el baño.

- Ya podía avisar antes de hacer eso - masculló notando un leve dolor en la cabeza - Condenada vieja - maldijo al recordar la "función especial" de la cinta.

Una vez había entrado en el momento en que Maya se cambiaba. No fue adrede, pero al momento un terrible dolor de cabeza le acometió y no podía abrir los ojos siquiera. Cuando fue a reclamarle la mujer el explicó que era una medida preventiba.

- Como si yo quisiera verle...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Hiei salió corriendo del baño para ver que ocurría. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver a su pequeño Ninus sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con la cabeza ladeada mirando sin comprender el comportamiento de la chica.

- ¡Que se vaya¡Que se vaya¡Que se vaya! - decía Maya con los ojos cerrados y apretando entre sus manos el amuleto que siempre llevaba.

Hiei corrió hacia su sirviente antes de que el amuleto lo desintegrara. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, el ser desapareció.

- ¡Tranquila Makimura¡Ya se ha ido¡Cálmate! - decía Hiei.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahí dentro¿Makimura, Minamino?

- La profesora - masculló Hiei yendo a la puerta para explicarse con la profesora -. No se preocupe, es que había una cucaracha...

- ¿Una cucaracha? - dijo la mujer extrañada.

- Teníamos la ventana abierta, seguro que se coló por ahí. Pero ya me he desecho de ella. No se preocupe.

La profesora se fue aconsejándole que la cerrara porque en esa estación habían mucho bichos.

Una vez estuvo la puerta cerrada Hiei suspiró aliviado. Pero eso no duró mucho al ver que Maya estaba llorando. Lo que le faltaba.

- Oye Makimura... cálmate... ya no está - pero la chica no se calmaba.

Media hora después, parecía que la chica de ojos verdes ya estaba más recuperada.

- Minamino ¿puedes verlos? - le preguntó

- ¿Eh?

- A los espíritus - Hiei se felicitó a si mismo por meter la pata de esa manera.

- Si... bueno... a veces...

- Yo también los veo desde pequeña - le contó -. Entonces no me daban miedo, hasta me parecían graciosos. Pero un día una especie de demonio me atacó y desde entonces me dan miedo.

- Ya...

- ¿A ti no te asustan?

- Bueno, algunos... pero mis padre me enseñaron a espantarlos, así que no hay problema - inventó, bueno aunque en parte era cierto.

- Mi madre no puede verlos y mi padre siempre me ha dicho que si los ignoro no me harán nada. Pero no siempre es así. Por eso tengo esto - dijo mostrándole su amuleto, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Hiei - los ahuyenta.

- ¿Quién te lo dio? - preguntó el youkai de fuego con curiosidad.

- Alguien a quien quiero mucho - dijo con una sonrisa -, ahora que sé que tu sabes espantarlos ya no tendré tanto miedo.

- Pues claro - dijo Hiei viendo una posibilidad de expiar su culpa. Aquella chica le caía bien, le recordaba a Yukina y no quería hacerla sufrir -. Si tienes cualquier problema con esos bichos me llamas.

- Entonces amigas ¿si? - dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Claro - contestó estrechándola, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Un fuerte calambrazo le recorrió entero, pero hizo lo posible por no demostrar dolor. Si averiguaba quien había hecho ese trasto, primero lo felicitaría por el buen trabajo y luego lo despellejaría.

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí tenéis un pequeño diccionario por si alguien se pierde con el vocabulario del fic n.n (cualquier duda me dejáis un reviw):

Ningen: humano

Ningenkai: mundo humano

Makai: mundo demoniaco

Youkai: demonio

Koorime: demonio de hielo, siempre es mujer y sus lágrimas se convierten en valiosas perlas. Tienen prohibido concebir los hijos engendrados por un hombre so pena de muerte.

Yukata: kimono de verano

Jagan: el ojo maléfico que Hiei tiene en la frente con el que multiplica la fuerza de sus ataques (aunque en el fic solo le sirve para invocar a Ninus)

Y ahora agradezco los reviws de: **Eiri Saiyuki, Elian, Nimzay, KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne, Franita-Chan y Hiyu de Jaganshi.**

Ja ne!


	3. Cap 3

**SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO**

_By Tenshi Lain & Neko-chan_

Notas en tinta verde:

Esta historia está basada en el manga de Wataru Yoshizumi "Somos chicos de menta" (o "Mint na bokura" en japonés) con los personajes de YuYuHakusho (que pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi). Ninguna de estas obras me pertenecen, solo hago esto para divertirme (y porque Neko-chan me insistió mucho para que escribiera una parodia con los personajes de YuYu. Puede llegar a ser muy pesada --'). También advierto que habrá un poco de Shonen ai (AMOR entre chicos, NO sexo... mal pensada/os ¬¬')

**Reparto de personajes**

Noel Minamino: Hiei

María Minamino: Yukina

Ryuji Sasa: Kurama (NdTL: no le pongo su nombre humano porque la liamos ;P)

Miyu Makimura: Maya

Yoshiaki Hirobe: Yusuke Urameshi

Daisuke Sakurai: Kazuma Kuwabara

Kanako Asou: Botan

Karin Tachihara: Keiko Yukimura

Jiro Kuriso (Chris): Kuronoe

Ren: Koenma

Directora Morinomiya: Maestra Genkai

Cap. 3

Era martes. Las hermanas Minamino, Botan y Maya estaban en el patio charlando sobre el próximo examen de lengua y literatura.

- ¡A quien se le ocurre ponerlo a primera hora¡Yo no soy persona hasta las once! Fijo que me duermo sobre el folio...

- Venga, no exageres - dijo Maya divertida. Ahora que tenía gente con quien compartir su secreto, era mucho más sociable con sus compañeros.

- ¡Botan ven un momento! - llamó la delegada de curso desde la ventana del pasillo.

- Ahora vengo chicas - y se fue correteando hacia la ventana.

- Por cierto Maya - dijo Yukina en voz baja buscando algo en su mochila. Al momento sacó una pequeña cajita y de esta un colgante con una preciosa perla nacarada -. Este amuleto complementará al que ya tienes y lo hará más efectivo.

- Es precioso - dijo la morena observando el obsequio -, pero parece muy valioso, no sé si debo aceptarlo.

- No te preocupes por eso, es cortesía de Hiei - dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano, el cual desvió la vista molesto. Aquella era una de la lágrimas que Yukina había llorado el día que fueron a la feria.

- Bueno, pues muchas gracias - aceptó la chica poniéndose el colgante. Ambos hermanos respiraron aliviados. Aquella perla no solo protegería a Maya sino que haría que ellos dos no estuvieran tan incómodos en presencia del otro amuleto.

- Buen yo me voy ya - dijo Hiei poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el uniforme.

- ¿Has quedado con Sasa? - preguntó Yukina con cara seria.

- Si, me prometió que me enseñaría a jugar al World-rally. Jamás pensé que los videojuegos fueran tan divertidos.

- Hiei, respecto a lo que hablamos...

- Que si, que si... - se desentendió el chico marchándose del lugar.

- ¿Por qué no me escucha? - se lamentó Yukina.

- ¿Hay algún problema con que quede con Kurama? - preguntó Maya viendo tan preocupada a su nueva amiga.

- Más o menos... - contestó pero entonces cayó en algo - Le has llamado Kurama ¿es que lo conoces?

- Si, veras, es que...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei entró en la sala de recreativos y vio a su pelirrojo amigo sentado cerca de las máquinas de tiro láser.

- Llegas tarde - le reprendió.

- Es que estaba hablando con mi hermana y Maya y se me pasó el tiempo...

- Maya es tu compañera de cuarto ¿no?

- Si.

- ¿Os lleváis bien?

- Si bastante. Al principio me pareció un poco seria, pero es muy maja.

- Ya - dijo llanamente con una sonrisa.

Pasaron toda la tarde corriendo por las dunas del desierto del Sahara en el simulador. A Hiei le costó un poco cogerle el truco a eso del volante y la palanca de cambios, pero al final consiguió hacer el recorrido sin salirse de la pista y con buen tiempo.

- ¡Si, toma ya! - dijo Hiei levantando un puño en señal de victoria.

- Muy bien Minamino.

- Llámame Hiei - dijo el Youkai, pensando que ya le tenía bastante confianza al pelirrojo.

- Pues tú llámame Kurama - dijo con una sonrisa - oye ¿Nos hacemos unas fotopegatinas?

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Son unas fotos pequeñas que puedes pegar en cualquier parte. Venga, de recuerdo.

- Vale - aceptó Hiei, no parecía nada malo y ya estaba un poco cansado de juegos violentos.

Fueron hasta una especie de cabina telefónica con cortina y entraron. Un poco estrecho para dos personas... pensó.

- Mira - empezó a explicar Kurama -, pones una moneda aquí... Luego con estos botones seleccionas un marco - fue pasando modelos hasta que paró en uno en el que se veían los cuerpos de un angelito y un diablillo. Hiei iba a protestar por ese marco, pero la mano de Kurama en su hombro y la proximidad entre ambos, lo hizo callar - Tienes que colocar la cara de forma que encaje con el dibujo - seguía explicando. Hiei no sabía porque lo ponía tan nervioso aquella cercanía -. Ahora mira ese punto que parpadea.

Hiei pedía interiormente que la foto se hiciera ya. Estaba poniéndose MUY nervioso. Un leve chasquido anunció que la foto estaba hecha. Hiei respiró aliviado con intención de salir de la pequeña cabina pero la mano de Kurama no le dejó salir.

- ¿Pero que...? - no pudo decir nada más antes de tener los labios de Kurama sobre los suyos.

Se quedó estático, su mente totalmente en blanco, no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tan solo sentía los cálidos labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos... el pelirrojo... su amigo ningen... ¡los amigos no se besan!

Le dio un empujón apartándolo. Al salir de la cabina tropezó y cayó sentado al suelo.

- Hiei ¿te has hecho daño? - preguntó Kurama al verlo en el suelo con aquella postura tan cómica (Nd N-C: menos mal que llevaba pantalones cortos debajo de la falda XD) - Lo siento ha sido un reflejo...

- ... - Hiei seguía demasiado impresionado para poder decir nada.

- No sé porque te sorprendes tanto. Ya sabes que me gustas.

Hiei se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo como un cobarde mientras las palabras de Kurama resonaban en su cabeza "me gustas... me gustas..." A Hiei también le gustaba Sasa... ¡Pero no de esa manera!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y te ha besado! - exclamó Yukina con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Venga grita más, en Hokkaido no te han oído ¬/¬

- Te advertí que dejaras las cosas claras con él desde el principio...

- ¡No, tu no me has dicho nada de eso! .

- ... ¬¬'

- ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que solo con ir disfrazado de chica, los chicos se iban a fijar en mí? - dijo mientras se tapaba la cara - Aaah ¿Ahora que hago?

- Hiei... - dijo Yukina con cara triste, pero no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

- ¡No te rías, esto no es divertido! - le gritó su hermano.

- Lo siento, lo siento... Aunque pobre Sasa...

- ¿Pobre? - dijo con tono escéptico Hiei - ¿como que pobre...

- Bueno, es que tal como lo has tratado, seguro que pensaba que él también te gustaba a ti.

- O.O ¡Genial! Y ahora encima será culpa mía... - dijo tapándose la cara con las manos - ¿Qué hago ahora Yukina?

- Pues lo primero es disculparte por salir corriendo. Luego tendrás que explicarle que tú no pretendías darle falsas esperanzas y que no puedes verlo como un novio, pero que quieres seguir siendo amiga suya.

- Lo haré... - dijo con voz apagada, maldiciéndose por meterse en semejante lío.

.-.

Media hora más tarde Hiei y Kurama se encontraban en la parte del patio más alejada. Allí podrían hablar sin que nadie les molestara.

- Mira Kurama... siento haberme ido de esa manera - dijo sonrojándose ¡el nunca pedía disculpas! Era vergonzoso... pero no había otra forma de arreglar aquel entuerto -. Pero es que me has pillado por sorpresa... Además... yo no puedo verte como a un novio ¿entiendes? Pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

No podía saber que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo en aquellos momentos. Tenía cara de póker ¿Estaría enfadado, decepcionado, molesto...?

- Es decir que te caigo bien pero como novio no te gusto ¿verdad?

- Si... digo ¡no! - se corrigió Hiei - me caes bien, eres un buen tío... pero yo no quiero ninguna relación y menos con un... - se mordió la lengua, no podía decir "humano"

- ¿Con un ningen? - los ojos de Hiei se abrieron al máximo ¿pero que acababa de decir! - Sí, se que no eres humana, aunque no estoy seguro de que eres en realidad... y la verdad no me importa. Pero si no quieres saber nada de mí lo entiendo - y sin más se fue dejando a Hiei tan impresionado que para cuando reaccionó, Kurama ya no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente todos en el comedor comentaban el extraño fenómeno ¡Hiei Minamino y Kurama Sasa estaban comiendo separados! Traducción: la pareja se había peleado. Todo tipo de rumores corrían por el lugar a cada cual más absurdo, porque en realidad nadie sabía que había pasado para que se distanciaran tan de repente.

Yukina observaba desde lejos a su hermano, parecía tan sumido en sus pensamientos... jamás lo había visto tan ensimismado. De verdad que aquella discusión con su amigo humano lo había afectado. Pero a ella no le había contado nada... cuando quisiera hablar le escucharía.

Hiei no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto. Kurama sabía que no era normal ¿desde cuando¿Cómo lo descubrió¿Por qué nunca le había comentado nada al respecto¿Había dicho en serio que le gustaba pese a no ser humano...?

Le dolía la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrado a pensar tanto en un mismo tema. Sin embargo un desagradable sentimiento le invadió ¿y si se chivaba? No, imposible. Kurama no haría eso. Era una buena persona pese a todo. Además de que podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad. Chantajearle para que salieran juntos o algo así... y no lo había hecho. Tenía que hablar con él y aclarar todas sus dudas.  
Decidido se levantó y fue hasta el pupitre de Kurama.

- Tenemos que hablar - le dijo, aunque más bien sonó a orden.

- Creo que todo quedó claro ayer - dijo pasando la página de la revista que estaba leyendo sin mirar a Hiei.

- Y un cuerno, ahora todo está más confuso - Kurama lo miró arqueando una ceja -. Espérame después de clase en la entrada de la residencia femenina.

- Pero...

- ¡Por favor! - dijo Hiei con determinación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Hiei.

- Como nos pillen nos meteremos en un buen lío - comentó el pelirrojo sentándose en una de las camas. Hiei por su parte estaba rebuscando en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

- No hables tan alto y no nos pillarán - le replicó sacando un pequeño frasquito de cristal.

- ¿Y eso para que es? - Hiei dio un trago sin contestar - ¿No irás a emborracharte?

- Claro que no - replicó sentándose a su lado - ¿Por qué dijiste ayer que yo no era humana?

- Porque no lo eres - dijo con simplicidad -. Por mucho que ocultes tu aura con esa cinta, a mi no me engañas.

- Que oculto... - dijo llevándose una mano a la frente. Claro, el sello de Genkai que impedía que Maya se percatara de su verdadera naturaleza - ¿Y que crees que soy?

- Un ser sobrenatural - dijo con total calma y una sonrisa -, hay muchos por aquí. Así que no sería de extrañar.

- ¿Los sientes?

- Pues claro y si te quitaras esa cinta tú también lo harías. No es prudente ir con las defensas bajas, ni siquiera aquí...

- Me dijeron que aquí los seres sobrenaturales respetaban las normas para no pelearse...

- Si, bueno... Genkai puede decir misa... - ante la cara de asombro de Hiei rió - Sí, sé que la directora está al corriente de todo. Además ella misma me dio el mismo sermón...

- ¿Como? - Cada vez todo era más confuso.

- Quítate la cinta y lo entenderás - le animó.

Un tanto dubitativo lo hizo. Al momento sintió un gran alivio (NdTL: Como cuando te quitas las botas después de salir de marcha XD). Volvía a tener todas sus capacidades al máximo sin aquel "corsé" espiritual. Pero también sintió algo que lo sobresaltó. La presencia de un Youkai muy cerca de él y uno bastante poderoso por cierto. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras Kurama acentuaba su sonrisa.

- Tú eres... - susurró Hiei.

- Un youkai, como tú. De la clase Youko (zorro espiritual) y ahora que siento tu aura completa... - dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo - ¡Vaya! Un Youkai de fuego... y con un Jagan... Todo un espécimen.

- Pero tú... - empezó a decir Hiei.

Estaba enfadado ¡y mucho¿Cómo se atrevía a tomarle el pelo de aquella manera? Con lo que había padecido pensando que lo había herido... ¡y resultaba que él también le ocultaba cosas¡Un Youko nada más! Con razón decían que llevaban el engaño en la sangre... Claro que aquello también explicaba que le cayera bien el pelirrojo... ¡A buenas horas hubiera hecho amistad con un humano de otra manera!

- Y ¿para que querías que nos viéramos aquí? - preguntó Kurama cortando sus pensamientos y sintiendo como la rabia inundaba a su pequeña amiga.

Hiei palideció y miró con susto la botella de la que había bebido. Demasiado tarde. Su cabello empezó a oscurecerse y a ponerse de punta.

- ¡Vaya! Así que ese es tu verdadero aspecto - comentó Kurama sorprendido - pero entonces... ¿Eres chico?

- A ti que te parece - dijo con disgusto Hiei con su masculina voz de adolescente. Estaba enfadado. Estaba dispuesto a revelar su secreto si así conservaba la amistad de Kurama, pero ahora que había descubierto que el pelirrojo también le había estado ocultando cosas, no sabía que pensar -. Por eso te dije que no podíamos ser novios ¡Los dos somos hombres!

- Y Youkais - le recordó poniéndose en pie y encarándolo - deberías saber que para nosotros la cuestión del sexo es indiferente cuando nos gusta alguien...

- Pues anda que... - se interrumpió al pensar lo que acababa de oír - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Pues que seas hombre y youkai no me importa - rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Hiei - así tenemos más en común - y le dio un beso.

- ¿De verdad te gusto? - preguntó al separarse. Sabía de la mala fama de los Youkos.

- Si no me gustaras no te habría besado en la máquina de fotopegatinas... y tampoco ahora. Entonces ¿qué me dices¿sales conmigo?

- Yo... no sé... nunca he tenido pareja... - confesó sonrojado - y esto es muy repentino...

- Piénsalo entonces - dijo dándole un beso en su jagan y recogiendo sus cosas - Y vuelve a disfrazarte. No quiero que Maya se lleve un susto al verte así. Nos vemos mañana.

Hiei acarició el lugar donde le había besado aun con las mejillas rojas. Si lo que no le pasara a él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces le dijo que Yayoi decía que Mieko se había chivado a la profe de física, pero Mika asegura que Ruri fue la que... - iba diciendo Botan a Yukina mientras se acercaban al aula. Pero la koorime no la escuchaba. Estaba más preocupada por su hermano y en como habría acabado la conversación con el pelirrojo. No había podido hablar con Hiei y además estaba lo que Maya le había dicho...

- ¡Botan, Yukina! - llamó una de sus compañeras de clase, haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a ellas desde la puerta del aula.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Botan al llegar.

- Mirad, mirad - dijeron entusiasmadas señalando hacia dentro. Cuando las dos se asomaron se quedaron muy sorprendidas. El pelirrojo y la otra gemela Minamino estaban sentados uno al lado del otro revisando los deberes.

- ¡Kurama y Hiei se han reconciliado! - exclamó Botan con una sonrisa - Me sabe mal que se me haya escapado Kurama, pero viendo la buena pareja que hacen se lo perdono...

Yukina sonrió al ver a su hermano más animado y charlando tan alegremente con el pelirrojo. Al parecer todo había salido bien. Después hablaría con más calma con su "hermana".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que tu hermana se ha enamorado de Yusuke y tú has venido hasta aquí para disuadirla y regresar al Makai...

- Así es - admitió Hiei después de contarle toda la historia.

- Pues me alegro de que no lo hayas conseguido - dijo Kurma con su sonrisa más sincera.

- No sé como tomarme ese comentario.

Replicó Hiei mientras apalizaba a su oponente en el King Fighter XIII.

- Pues porque si lo hubiera hecho, tú y yo ya no podríamos estar juntos.

- No lo digas así - dijo Hiei colorado con el comentario.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó divertido. Le encantaba sonrojar a Hiei era tan... mono.

El youkai de fuego se desfogó atizando con fuerza al contrario y ganando el round.

- Buen golpe - dijo una voz que conocía muy bien a su espalda.

- Yukina - dijo Hiei al volverse - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería hablar con vosotros - dijo. Los tres fueron hacía el bar de los recreativos y se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada. Hiei de vez en cuando cogía una patata frita del recipiente que tenía delante.

- Dispara - dijo Hiei una vez sentados.

- Tú eres un Youko ¿verdad? - dijo sin más rodeos mirando al pelirrojo. A Hiei se el resbaló el codo del borde de la mesa y casi cae al suelo.

- Tienes buen ojo - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo es que...? - empezó a decir Hiei (NdN-C: Todos se dan cuenta menos él XD)

- ¿Te tengo que recordar que yo también puedo percibir a los demás youkais?

- No, claro... - dijo Hiei algo chafado.

- Ya lo sabes todo ¿no? - más bien era una afirmación. Kurama asintió con la cabeza - En tal caso iré al grano ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermano? - Hiei se calló del asiento.

- ¿Pero que demonios dices! - gritó Hiei colorado ante el rumbo que su hermana le estaba dando a la conversación.

- Oye, si tú te interesas por mis asuntos amorosos yo también puedo hacerlo con los tuyos - dijo con seriedad.

- Pero... pero... - tartamudeó Hiei totalmente rojo.

- A mi me gusta mucho Hiei - dijo Kurama con tono serio haciendo que el pequeño Youkai de fuego lo mirara sorprendido -. Y te aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones para con él. Te prometo que lo respetaré y lo cuidaré siempre...

- ¡Pero no hables así que parece que le estés pidiendo mi mano! - rugió Hiei consiguiendo que la mitad de los que estaban allí se volvieran a mirar - ¡Y vosotros que miráis!

- Hiei, cálmate - pidió Yukina con voz serena -, además, ahora que sé sus intenciones me siento más tranquila. Por favor cuida de mi hermano - dijo inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

- No te preocupes - dijo Kurama devolviéndole la formalidad.

- ¿Por qué a mí? - gimió Hiei tapándose la cara con las manos - Además ¿Por qué te metes en esto? tú no dejas que me acerque a Yusuke para hablar con él...

- Porque lo único que hablarías con él sería "ahora morirás por acercarte a mi hermana" - dijo Yukina. Un pequeño puñal cayó sobre Hiei al verse descubierto -. Bueno yo me voy. He quedado con Botan. Adiós Hiei, adiós "hermano" - dijo refiriéndose a Kurama. El Youko se limitó a despedirla agitando la mano con una gran sonrisa.

- Genial, ya te ha incluido en la familia - se quejó Hiei.

- Se me hace raro ver a un youkai de fuego con una hermana koorime - dijo el pelirrojo, pero sin malas intenciones en su comentario.

- Si, bueno... - dijo Hiei terminando las patatas fritas -. Puede que la igualdad de sexo no sea un problema en el Makai, pero la diferencia de casta si lo es. Nuestros padres tuvieron muchos problemas con sus familias.

- Bueno pero nosotros no las tendremos. A nadie le importa mucho con quien se case un youko.

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de casarse! - rugió espantado Hiei, pero se quedó callado al ver como Kurama le arrebataba la patata que tenía en la mano dejando que sus labios rozaran levemente sus dedos.

- Tiempo al tiempo... - dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Tiempo al tiempo"... si es que... - murmuraba Hiei mientras pasaba distraídamente las páginas de una revista - este pelirrojo...

- Buenas noches - dijo una muy alegre Maya entrando por la ventana del cuarto.

- Hola - saludó Hiei sin inmutarse.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que su compañera de cuarto entrara por la ventana cuando se pasaba el toque de queda, aunque nunca le preguntó que hacía ese tiempo... Se sintió observado y finalmente alzó la mirada ¿Por qué diablos Maya la miraba tan sonriente?

- ¿Pasa algo? - la chica se sentó enfrente de él.

- Nada en especial, pero... por ahí se dice que estas saliendo con Kurama Sasa... - las mejillas de Hiei mutaron de color. Malditos chismosos...

- Ah... - dijo vagamente agachando la cara.

- Ya veo... - dijo Maya divertida con la reacción de su amiga -. Y ¿Qué te parece como persona?

- Como persona... - bueno ante la gente vale, pero era un Youko así que por naturaleza... pero no le podía decir eso - Pues, es muy simpático y muy agradable. Me gusta hablar con él...

- ¿Y no te parece guapo? - insistió Maya. Vale ¿a dónde quería llegar su compañera?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No me digas que te gusta...

- No, no es eso - negó la morena -. Pero me gustaría saber que te ha hecho fijarte en mi primo.

- Pues... ¿En tu qué! O.O ¿Eres familia de Kurama?

- Sí, mi padre y su madre son hermanos. Así que Kurama y yo somos primos hermanos.

Entonces ella sabe que es un youko... ¡Y que yo soy un demonio! o tal vez no lo sepa. Tal vez solo quiera saber, porque le preocupa que una chica normal salga con su primo demonio o... me estoy rayando .

- ¿Hiei? - llamó Maya al verlo debatiendo consigo mismo.

- ¿Eh? Sí, perdón ¿decías?

- Verás, es que si mi primo te gusta no voy a decir nada, pero tienes que saber que él es un tanto... "especial". No es nada malo - se apresuró a añadir -, solo que bueno...

Maya quería decirle que su primo era diferente ¡Eso ya lo sabía! Pero si iba en ese plan era porque Maya no sospechaba de la verdadera identidad de Hiei... Mejor así.

- Ya he notado que no es un tipo corriente, no te apures por eso - le tranquilizó Hiei.

- Oh, pues mejor así. Aunque es cierto. Tú también puedes sentirlos... - obviamente se refería a los seres sobrenaturales - Je je ¿sabes? Creo que Kurama empezó a interesarse en ti por mi culpa.

- ¿Y eso? - cuestionó Hiei desconcertado.

- La primera vez que te vi me diste una impresión muy rara. Parecida a la que me dan algunos de... "ellos". Pero no tan fuerte y amenazadora. Así que le pedí a Kurama que te investigara por decirlo de alguna manera. Él me dijo que no eras peligrosa, pero que tenías un "algo interesante". Desde ese momento supe que le habías gustado.

- Ah, vaya... - ¡Entonces ese maldito Youko lo había estado siguiendo desde que llegó al internado! Tendría una laaaarga charla con él.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- No, que va. Es solo que me ha sorprendido.

- Menos mal. Si quieres saber cualquier cosa sobre Kura-chan solo tienes que preguntarme.

- ¿Kura-chan?

- Es que le llamo así desde que éramos pequeños... n.n

- Vaya... y... ¿Cómo era de pequeño? - preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukina caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca cuando algo llamó su atención: Yusuke estaba sentado en uno de los banco de madera con cara de concentración. Los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla sobre el dorso de las manos.

- "Que sexy se ve así" - pensó Yukina mirándolo con corazoncitos en los ojos.  
En ese momento Yusuke se sintió observado y alzó la mirada encontrándose con Yukina, le sonrió y la koorime pensó que no podía existir tanta felicidad.

- ¿Vas a la biblioteca? - preguntó Yusuke.

- Eh, si... ¿Estás bien? Te veo preocupado.

- No te preocupes, no es nada que no se arregle hablando - entonces se fijó en algo - Esa es la pulsera de la suerte de la feria.

- Sí, la llevo siempre encima ¿y la tuya? - preguntó al ver que solo llevaba el reloj.

- Ah, la regalé. Es que no era para mí... y de todas formas no me gustan esas cosas.

Yukina sintió como si una tonelada le cayera sobre la cabeza ¡Ya no tenía la pulsera¡La había regalado! Un espantoso presentimiento se hizo presente en su cabeza...

- Y... ¿a quien se la reglaste? - susurró rogando porque la respuesta no fuera la que se temía.

- A mi novia - dijo Yusuke con su sonrisa más dulce. El suelo se hundía a los pies de Yukina y en el cielo retumbaban truenos.

- ¿TI... TINES NOVIA!

- Pues sí - dijo con un leve gesto de vergüenza - estudia en un instituto femenino que hay en Chiba, solo podemos vernos los fines de semana.

- Va... vaya - consiguió decir. Una novia no entraba en sus planes...

- Nos conocemos desde que íbamos a la guardería - explicó con voz nostálgica -, siempre nos estabamos peleando y me reñía cuando no hacía los deberes o me peleaba con los otros niños. En principio era como mi hermana mayor...

- ¿En principio?

- Después ella se fue a hacer la secundaria a ese instituto femenino y ya no nos veíamos tanto. Tal vez fue por eso que cuando nos volvimos a encontrar la noté tan diferente - sonrió melancólicamente -. Hasta entonces ni siquiera había pensado en ella como en una chica, solo como mi mejor amiga desde la infancia... pero al verla tan cambiada, algo se removió aquí - dijo con una mano sobre el corazón.

- ¿Os declarasteis? - preguntó Yukina con voz neutra.

- Si, y ella aceptó. Pero verse solo los fines de semana no es suficiente para mantener una relación. Con la distancia de por medio todo es más difícil y cuesta deshacer los malentendidos. Precisamente le regalé aquella pulsera porque sabía que tenía exámenes. No pude dársela en persona y se la mandé por correo. Pero llegó tarde, justo cuando ya tenía las notas. Tenía un suspenso y estaba muy preocupada... y justo entonces va y recibe la pulsera - dijo con sarcasmo -, creyó que me estaba burlando...

- ¡Pero eso no es cierto! - replicó Yukina.

- Lo sé, pero hasta que nos den las vacaciones no puedo volver a casa y me temo que hasta entonces no podré hablar con ella. Keiko es muy terca, cada vez que la llamo me cuelga el teléfono o le pide a su madre que me diga que no está. A veces es tan infantil... - pese a todo Yukina notó el amor en las palabras de Yusuke, le gustaba esa tal Keiko de aquella manera, aunque no quisiera hablar con él.

Envidió a aquella chica por estar tan adentro del corazón de su querido Yusuke...

- Si puedo hacer algo... - dijo Yukina.

- No te preocupes. Además si estamos destinados a no estar juntos, no hay nada que hacer... - dijo con tristeza.

- ¡Pero no te pongas así hombre¡Me tienes a mí! - dijo Yukina en un arrebato de valor.

- ¿Eh? O.o? - dijo Yusuke con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡A mi me gustas Yusuke! - continuó la koorime con energía - quería la pulsera para que me ayudara a conseguir tu amor... yo... ¿yo no te sirvo como novia?

- Minamino... - dijo Yusuke aun impresionado con la declaración. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza algo así... (NdN-C: Son bastante cortitos en este fic ¿verdad? x3) - Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que tú... pero es que yo...

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo! - se apresuró a explicar Yukina - pero si rompieras con tu novia, entonces... ¿podrías ponerme en la lista de espera? Te esperaré... ¡te esperaré para siempre!

- Gracias - dijo finalmente Yusuke ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir tras aquella declaración tan sincera?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿QUÉ YUSUKE TIENE NOVIA! - gritó un sorprendido Hiei sin ocultar muy bien su euforia -. Bueno entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer ¡No te preocupes seguro que hay tíos mucho mejores que ese¡Podemos regresar al Makai! - dijo eufórico.

- No - aquella corta y contundente respuesta lo dejó cortado -. Yusuke dijo que tenía problemas con su novia, tal vez corten y todo... y yo me he ofrecido para sustituirla. Yusuke me ha sonreído y me ha dicho "Gracias".

- ¿Qué...?

- No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. Me gusta mucho... además - dijo mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué pasa con Kurama?

- ¿Qué pasa de que? - preguntó desconcertado con el brusco cambio de tema.

- Pues que si regresamos al Makai, ya no podrás verle, hombre.

Hiei no contestó. No había contemplado esa posibilidad... ¡y que si no volvía a ver a ese youko descarado! Apenas hacía dos meses que lo conocía y la mitad del tiempo había estado escondiéndole cosas... Claro que él había hecho lo mismo... Pero no podían desvelar su verdadera identidad, era la ley. Además había conocido a mucha gente en el ningenkai y había descubierto que no todos los humanos eran estúpidos y patéticos (aunque algunos sí)

- No volver a ver a Kurama - murmuró a la vez que un desagradable sentimiento de vacío nacía en la boca de su estómago ¿qué quería decir eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después de todo esto, en el gimnasio del internado Morinomiya se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos de los equipos de baloncesto masculino y el de voleibol femenino.

Hiei intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, pero le estaba costando mucho por culpa de cierto grandullón pelirrojo. El balón de voley salió rodando por la pista y acabó a los pies de un tipo alto con un curioso tono zanahoria en el pelo. Cogió el esférico y se acercó a devolverlo.

- Gracias Kuwabara - dijo Yukina con amabilidad. El otro le dedicó una sonrisa que a Hiei le parecía tremendamente estúpida y patética.

- Pareces molesto ¿ocurre algo? - dijo Kurama acercándose.

- Es ese estúpido grandullón - dijo refiriéndose al dorsal seis del equipo de baloncesto -, no me gusta como trata a mi hermana.

- Pero si Kuwabara siempre es caballeroso con las chicas. En especial con Yukina. Creía que ya sabías que le iba detrás.

- ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero desde hace unos días que está más insistente que nunca. Como siga así tendré que intervenir.

- Venga, no te sulfures. No es ningún peligro, te lo aseguro.

- Mmh... - dijo no muy convencido mientas veía a Yukina riendo por algo que había dicho aquel patán. Suficiente.

Le quitó de las manos el balón a Kurama y se lo lanzó dándole en el centro de la espalda. Kuwabara se volvió buscando el origen de aquel ataque rastrero y se topó con los furiosos ojos de la otra hermana Minamino.

- ¿Estás bien Kuwabara? - preguntó Yukina temiendo lo que su hermano estuviera maquinando en esos momentos.

- Si, no es nada. Y ya te dije que me llamaras Kazuma - dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- Sí... Kazuma. No te enfades con Hiei...

- Tranquila, no está en mi naturaleza pelearme con chicas. Aunque he de admitir que tira con bastante fuerza - dijo sobándose la espalda.

- Je je... - rió nerviosamente Yukina.

Hiei estaba insoportable, no hacía más que picarse con Kuwabara a la mínima. Al parecer, ya no consideraba a Yusuke un peligro y ahora centraba toda su atención en molestar al pelirrojo de cualquier forma. Este ya le habría partido la cara a cualquier otro, lo único que frenaba a Kuwabara de pegarse con Hiei es que pensaba que era mujer. Si descubría que en realidad era un chico, la batalla entre ellos sería apoteósica.

- Venga sigamos con el entrenamiento - llamó Yusuke. Kuwabara regresó a su parte del gimnasio. El moreno observó a las chicas del otro equipo un momento y luego comentó a su mejor amigo -. No te rindes ¿eh?

- Claro que no. Ahora que Yukina sabe que tu estás cogido ¡Es mi oportunidad.!

- Ella dijo que me esperaría... - le dijo Yusuke solo para chincharlo.

- Pues la haré cambiar de opinión - dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Desde que Kuwabara vio a Yukina por primera vez que se quedó colgado por ella. Por eso a Yusuke le había chocado tanto que se le declarara precisamente a él. Cuando se lo contó a su amigo por poco le arranca la cabeza en un ataque de furiosos celos. Pero después le hizo ver que así era mejor. Que ahora que la chica ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que nunca podría tener nada con Yusuke, Kuwabara tendría una oportunidad con ella.

El pelirrojo no había perdido el tiempo y había hecho todo lo posible por conquistarla, pese a los constantes saboteos de la hermana de esta. Era increíble lo protectora que era Hiei con Yukina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yo creo que le gustas a Kuwabara pero de verdad, de verdad - decía Botan mientras regresaban al internado después del entrenamiento.

- Ya me había dado cuenta - aseguró Yukina -, pero él no me ha dicho nada claro, además a mi Yusuke...

- Pero él ya tiene novia y por lo que he averiguado, van para largo. Si te quedas esperándolo, te quedarás para vestir santos. Olvídale, hazme caso. Intenta hablar más con Kuwabara n.n, parece un buen tipo... Bueno si Hiei te deja ¬¬ Mira que es posesiva tu hermana, ella ya tiene novio ¿Por qué no te deja a ti salir con quien quieras?

- Kurama no es su novio, de momento son amigos.

- ¿De momento?

- Kurama se le declaró, pero Hiei no le ha dado una respuesta...

- ¡Eso no es justo! - se indignó la chica de ojos rosas - ¡no tiene derecho a tratar así a mi Kurama!

- ¿Pero no habías dicho que lo dejarías estar?

- Si salen juntos sí. Pero si está indecisa...

- No creo que la indecisión le dure mucho - dijo Yukina con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras veía a su amiga subirse por las paredes ante su oportunidad perdida. Sin saber que alguien más había escuchado la conversación.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola, je sui le petite Neko-chan (perdón pero estoy leyendo el libro del vampiro Lestat XD) ¡Capi tres arriba!

¡Casi lo subo! La semana pasada no hubo forma de ponerlo. La página estaba estúpida... ¬¬

Espero que os vaya gustando nuestra adaptación n.n claro que como tal hay muchas variaciones. No todo lo que sale en los 6 tomos convenía :P

¡Ah! alguien nos preguntó como conseguir el manga... pues, por Internet no tengo ni idea, pero aquí en España, el cómic fue publicado en formato cómic book (NdTL: el más HORRIBLE de los formatos .) y en tomo por la editorial Planeta de Agostini. Tal vez en su página web encontréis más información.

Agradecemos de todo corazón los reviws de: **SenKo-Kun, Franita-Chan** (ya ves que si pasan muchas cosas XD), **Hiyu de Jaganshi, hitomi chizu, KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne** (Ya ves, Maya no está enamorada de Kura-chan pero se quieren como hermanos :P),** Eiri Saiyuki, maggie.d** (no creas que es tan raro, he visto algunos fanarts en los que Hiei va vestido de chica y está MONÍSIMO n.n), **kyo-chan** (tranquila que el fic está escrito hasta el final, pero cuando a la página le dan teleles...),

Ja ne!


	4. Cap 4

**SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO.**

_By Tenshi Lain & Neko-chan_

Notas en tinta verde:

Esta historia está basada en el manga de Wataru Yoshizumi "Somos chicos de menta" (o "Mint na bokura" en japonés) con los personajes de YuYuHakusho (que pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi). Ninguna de estas obras me pertenecen, solo hago esto para divertirme (y porque Neko-chan me insistió mucho para que escribiera una parodia con los personajes de YuYu. Puede llegar a ser muy pesada --'). También advierto que habrá un poco de Shonen ai (AMOR entre chicos, NO sexo... mal pensada/os ¬¬')

**Reparto de personajes**

Noel Minamino: Hiei

María Minamino: Yukina

Ryuji Sasa: Kurama (NdTL: no le pongo su nombre humano porque la liamos ;P)

Miyu Makimura: Maya

Yoshiaki Hirobe: Yusuke Urameshi

Daisuke Sakurai: Kazuma Kuwabara

Kanako Asou: Botan

Karin Tachihara: Keiko Yukimura

Jiro Kuriso (Chris): Kuronoe

Ren: Koenma

Directora Morinomiya: Maestra Genkai

Cap. 4

Hiei estaba en la biblioteca rebanándose los sesos con aquellos ejercicios que Genkai les había mandado para él lunes ¡Condenada vieja¿acaso creía que solo tenían que hacer deberes para ella? Aah... estaba harto de aquella asignatura...

- ¿Cómo te va? - preguntó una voz tras él. Al volverse se encontró con Maya y Yukina.

- Fatal - remugó Hiei cerrando su libreta -, odio las mates.

- A mí se me dan bastante bien, si quieres te ayudo - propuso Maya.

- Te lo agradecería.

Maya sacó su libro de la mochila y al hacerlo algo cayó de este. Una especie de sobre de color violeta. Maya resopló cansada al verlo y lo volvió a guardar en su mochila. Los mellizos se miraron con cara de o.O¿Qué sería ese sobre que había causado que la chica pusiera semejante cara de asco? Algo les decía que era mejor no preguntar.

Media hora después, por fin Hiei terminó los deberes. Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la mesa mientras suspiraba aliviado.

- Parece como si te hubieran quitado un peso de encima - conocía aquella voz. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró ante el pelirrojo de ojos verdes que lo traía de cabeza.

- Kurama ¿ya ha acabado la reunión de delegados? - preguntó Hiei enderezándose en la silla.

- Sí - dijo el pelirrojo.

- Bueno yo tengo algo que hacer - dijo Yukina dándose la vuelta.

- Yo también. Hasta luego pareja - Hiei podría jurar que detrás de esa frase había visto un corazoncito.

- ¿Has visto que majas son? - comentó Kurama cuando su prima y su cuñada salieron del lugar - Nos dejan solos.

- No se para qué - dijo Hiei intentando escurrir el bulto, aunque sabía de sobras a que se refería. Las manos de Kurama en su cintura le hicieron ver que no había conseguido despistarlo -. Kurama... suelta.

- No - dijo con voz melosa mientras lo abrazaba desde la espalda.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - preguntó intentando que su voz sonara molesta, aunque en el fondo no le desagradaba del todo.

- Porque me gusta - dijo con sinceridad -. Eres muy "abrazable".

- Los peluches son "abrazables", yo no.

- No, tu eres mejor - dijo apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza. Hiei suspiró rendido y se dejó abrazar. En el fondo era agradable...

Un rato después ya le pareció que habían estado demasiado tiempo así. Con un suave movimiento se separó.

- Y... ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? - preguntó sin saber que otra cosa decir.

- Bien, como siempre. Aunque he tenido una pequeña discusión con el vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes. Es demasiado cabezota.

- ¿Y tú no? - dijo con una nota de sarcasmo recogiendo sus libros.

- Eso es cruel - dijo haciendo morritos y consiguiendo que el otro le sacara la lengua - ¿Quieres que te ayude con los deberes?

- No es necesario. Maya ya me ha explicado lo que no entendía de mates.

- Lástima - dijo chascando los dedos al ver perdida una oportunidad de estar más rato con Hiei.

- Hablando de Maya - dijo Hiei recordando la actitud de su compañera de cuarto -, hoy estaba un poco rara...

- ¿Cómo de rara? - preguntó mientras regresaban al internado.

- No sé, tenía mala cara. Como si algo desagradable hubiera pasado. Tendrías que haber visto la cara que le ponía a un simple sobre...

- ¿Un sobre? - dijo poniéndose de golpe muy serio - ¿Cómo era?

- No sé, pequeño y de color morado... - se quedó callado al ver como se afilaba la mirada de su amigo. Parecía enfadado y eso era raro de ver en Kurama - ¿Pasa algo con eso?

- Nada que no se solucione hablando - dijo Kurama al llegar ante la puerta de la residencia femenina.

- ¿Seguro que todo va bien? - insistió Hiei no muy convencido.

- Sí descuida - y antes de que le siguiera insistiendo le dio un sorpresivo beso -. Nos vemos mañana.

Y se fue dejando a un colorado Hiei en la puerta. El youkai de fuego negó con la cabeza y entró en el edificio. Al entrar en la habitación vio a Maya tumbada en la cama. Leía un papel con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera confundida por algo.

- ¿Maya? - llamó Hiei. La chica lo miró de reojo, sonrió mientras doblaba la carta y la metía en el dichoso sobre morado. Parecía mucho más relajada que cuando la vio antes.

- Hola ¿ya te has despedido de mi primo? - dijo con sonrisa pícara.

- Déjalo ¿quieres? - pidió Hiei dejando la mochila en el escritorio - ¿Buenas noticias? - dijo refiriéndose a la carta que descansaba al lado de Maya.

- Para mí sí, pero compadezco a la próxima "princesa" - dijo con un suspiro.

Hiei no sabía de que hablaba. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a investigar. Se metió en el baño con el pijama en mano dispuesto a darse una ducha e irse a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Hiei tuvo que quedarse castigado después de la clase de naturales. Se había quedado dormido y se había caído de la silla. Pero siendo francos ¿Cuanta gente puede aguantar una hora entera hablando de la reproducción asexuada de las mitocondrias? Lo dicho... que se durmió y la profesora lo dejó castigado después de clase una hora.

- ¿Ya has acabado? - preguntó Yukina asomándose por la puerta cuando la profesora salió.

- Si, por suerte - dijo Hiei suspirando mientras sacaba los libros del cajón de la mesa. Al hacerlo un sobre morado calló al suelo.

- ¿Y eso? - dijo la koorime recogiéndolo del suelo - Es como el que tenía ayer Maya ¿se lo has cogido? ¬¬?

- Claro que no - reprochó Hiei -. Anda... tiene mi nombre - se sorprendió al ver el reverso ¿Quién iba a mandarle una carta¿Kurama¿para que si se veían a cada rato?

- Ábrela, haber que dice - animó su hermana. Hiei sacó de dentro un folio perfectamente doblado en tres y leyó las escasas tres líneas que contenía:

"A la señorita Hiei Minamino:

I LOVE YOU.

Te espero en la parte trasera del gimnasio después de las clases."

- ¡Pero este zorro estúpido que se ha fumao! - dijo Hiei molesto dejando la carta en manos de su hermana mientras pensaba en una buena forma de tirarle de las orejas a aquel descuidado ¿y si alguien más encontraba la carta? Tan listo que decía que era y...

- Ehm... Hiei - llamó Yukina -, creo que no es de Kurama.

- ¿Eh?

- Esta firmada por "K.K."

- Kurama firma en los recreativos K.S. ¿Entonces quien diantres ha escrito esto tan estúpido? No significa nada...

- No es estúpido, es ingles... quiere decir "te quiero". Enhorabuena hermanito - dijo con una amplia sonrisa -, acabas de recibir tu primera carta de amor n.n (NdTL: imaginad un corazoncito al final de la frase)

- Salto de alegría - dijo con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Que le den patatas, no me interesa. Ya tengo bastante con Kurama tirándome los tejos todo el día...

- ¿Pero no irás a la cita? Se necesita mucho valor para declararse a alguien. Al menos dale una respuesta, aunque sea negativa. No lo puedes dejar allí plantado toda la tarde...

- No sería mala idea... - pero ante la mirada de reproche de su hermana cedió -Está bien, iré escucharé lo que tenga que decirme y le mandaré a paseo.

- Pero no seas muy duro, los ningens son muy sensibles para estas cosas...

- Que sí... tranquila...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei caminaba por la arboleda meditando en una forma no muy "dura" de mandar al cuerno a aquel ningen que se había atrevido a mandarle semejante nota.

"Lo siento pero paso de ti" No, mejor no... "No estoy interesada en una relación" mmmh... no... "Lo lamento pero no puedo corresponderte" sonaba tan cursi que seguro servía...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un súbito escalofrío... ¿Qué había sido eso? Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la alta figura de un chico de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una cola alta, mirada de superioridad, desprendía un aura oscura, casi le recordaba a un enorme murciélago. Llevaba el uniforme del internado, pero debía de estar en 3º al menos.

- Ejem... - tosió Hiei para llamar su atención - ¿Eres tú quien me ha citado?

- Así es mi princesa - dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

- ... O.O - Hiei no supo reaccionar a eso.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? - preguntó sin perder su sonrisa Profident (que repelús le daba este tipo).

- Pueeees... No ¿debería? - dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Haz memoria. La semana pasada yo salía de clase de gimnasia y tú me arroyaste al entrar corriendo en el gimnasio diciendo que llegabas tarde. Ni siquiera te paraste a mirarme...

- No me habrás hecho venir aquí para vengarte ¬¬ - dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada. Si quería pelea había elegido a un mal oponente.

- No, claro que no - negó con una sonrisa -. Verás como puedes ver soy muy atractivo. Las chicas normalmente me idolatran... no es que me disguste este hecho, pero ninguna de ellas me llama la atención. Las veo como si fueran verduras en un huerto.

- ¬¬' - "egocéntrico y narcisista... menuda combinación" pensó Hiei.

- Pero tú has sido la primera que me ha tratado de mala manera. Ha sido algo nuevo para mí. Desde aquel día no puedo apartarte de mi mente. Pienso en ti día y noche. Me tienes atrapado.

- O.O - "pero este tío..."

- He preguntado por ahí y dicen que sales con Kurama Sasa. No es un mal tipo, pero créeme, no te conviene.

- Soy yo quien decide si me conviene o no. Además Kurama es buena gente - dijo secamente Hiei ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle con quien tenía que juntarse y con quien no? El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa torcida muy sexy.

- Puede que aun te guste él, porque no me conoces mucho. Pero estoy seguro de que con algo de tiempo cambiaras de opinión. Je... el pobre Kurama se va a quedar sin novia - antes de que Hiei pudiera replicarle (o insultarle) el más alto le cogió el mentón con una mano y pasó el pulgar por sus labios lentamente -. Nos vemos, princesa.

Y sin más se fue de regreso al colegio envuelto en una misteriosa aura. A Hiei lo recorrió entero un desagradable escalofrío ¿Pero de que iba ese tipo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cómo te ha ido Hiei? - preguntó Yukina al verlo llegar a su mesa en la biblioteca. Botan estaba a su lado rodeada de mapas del Japón físico y el político.

- ¡Era un tipo rarísimo! - dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla - Me ha soltado un rollo increíble y se ha largado con aires de grandeza. Era un cretino.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? - preguntó Botan que sabía de lo ocurrido por Yukina.

- No se lo he preguntado 0.0' - las dos chicas se cayeron al suelo con las patas en alto.

- Hiei, anda que...

- ¿Qué más da? De todas formas no pienso salir con él ni en mil años.

- ¿Tan feo era? - se interesó Botan.

- No era feo, era idiota perdido - aclaró el youkai de fuego.

- Ya, bueno, pero descríbelo ¿cómo era físicamente?

- Pues... era bastante alto. Tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en una cola y yo diría que va a 3º (a no ser que haya repetido curso...)

- ¡Ah¿no me digas que es Kuronoe Kuriso! - dijo Botan muy alterada.

- No sé... aunque la carta estaba firmada con dos "K" Tal vez si...

- ¿Lo conoces Botan? - preguntó Yukina.

- ¿Bromeas¡Es el vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes! - exclamó haciendo que varios de los otros estudiantes la miraran molestos por el alboroto que armaba - ¿No recordáis que de no ser por dos míseros puntos hubiera sido presidente? Ah... claro... vosotras llegasteis después de que se hicieran las elecciones al consejo y no ha habido ninguna asamblea por el momento...

- Vaya - dijo Yukina sorprendida.

- ¡No vale Hiei! - dijo Botan poniendo morritos - ¡te ligas a todos los chicos guapos, deja alguno para las demás!

- Como si lo hiciera a propósito - masculló el youkai, ignorando los pucheros de la loca compañera de habitación de su hermana. "Así que el vicepresidente... ¡bah! Me da igual".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama estaba en el aula destinada a los miembros de consejo de estudiantes. Tenía que terminar de rellenar los formularios para la excursión de fin de curso antes del día 20... de dentro de dos meses. Tal vez fuera un poco pronto, pero no le gustaba dejar las cosas para última hora. Además si terminaba pronto tendría todo el fin de semana para estar con Hiei n.n

- ¡Kurama! - dijo una alegre voz desde la ventana. Al girarse se encontró con su prima.

- Hey Maya ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Mamá me ha enviado pastelitos de canela para los dos ¿te apetecen?

- Claro.

Maya tomó impulso y entró por la ventana que daba al patio sin ninguna dificultad.

- Ese comportamiento no es propio de señoritas - le reprochó Kurama haciendo sitio en la mesa.

- Ay, ya hablas como mi madre - replicó Maya -, pero es la mejor forma de que no me pillen cuando llego tarde de los entrenamientos con papá.

- ¿Cómo te va hablando de todo? - preguntó Kurama dando un mordisco a su dulce. Su tía era una gran cocinera. A menudo solía decir que domaba demonios con la comida, de otra forma no se entendía que un poderoso youko como lo era el padre de Maya se hubiera casado con una humana (Aunque Maya había salido más a su familia humana).

- Muy bien, ya domino bastante bien los escudos repelentes. Creo que pondré algunos en el cuarto...

- No creo que a Hiei le guste la idea... n.n' Y hablando de repeler ¿Cómo van las cosas con ese moscardón?

- Me ha dejado en paz - dijo Maya con naturalidad.

- O.O ¿de verdad? Eso no es propio de él... no suele dejar escapar una "presa".

- Al parecer ha encontrado una mejor - contestó Maya comiendo otro dulce -. Me envió una carta diciendo que lo sentía mucho pero que ahora su corazón pertenecía a otra... ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan cursi para escribir?

- Compadezco a su siguiente víctima - dijo terminando de un bocado su dulce.

- Hey, no se puede comer aquí - ambos primos se volvieron y encontraron a un chico alto de cabello color chocolate y ojos marrones.

- Hey Koenma -dijo Kurama cogiendo la caja de dulces y acercándosela - te doy unos cuantos y no dices nada.

- ¿Intentas sobornar al presidente del consejo de estudiantes? - dijo muy digno cruzándose de brazos.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez - dijo Kurama con una sonrisa. Koenma se la devolvió y se sentó a comer con ellos.

- Están muy buenos, felicita a tu madre de mi parte - dijo Koenma con cara infantil.

- Lo haré - sonrió Maya.

- Por cierto ¿sabéis la última de Kuronoe? - preguntó Koenma limpiándose las manos.

- Yo soy la primera en saberla - dijo Maya como recordándole que ella había sido la víctima de todo su "amor" en los últimos meses.

- Si bueno, ya sabes que no te acosa a ti, pero ¿A que no sabéis quien es la nueva víctima?

- No - dijeron los dos interesados, algo en la sonrisa del presidente les hacía desconfiar.

- ¿Sabéis quien es Hiei Minamino?

- O.O... ¿QUÉ!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei caminaba hacia el aula de música revolviendo sus libros buscando la maldita libreta de pentagrama ¿Se la habría dejado en la habitación? Bufó pensando en que ahora tenía que deshacer todo el camino. Se dio la vuelta y se vio atrapado en un abrazo.

¿Es que Kurama no podía ser más discreto? Estaban en medio del pasillo.

- No sabía que me echaras tanto de menos mi princesa.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hiei al ver quien era. De un empujón lo apartó y quedaron como a dos metros de distancia.

- ¿Pero tú de que vas! - replicó Hiei.

- O vamos no seas tan tímida ¿Qué hay de malo en expresar nuestro amor?

- ¬¬ Mira si no quieres salir con un ojo morado más te vale alejarte de mí - dijo Hiei pasando por su lado dispuesto a ignorarle, pero lo que le susurró al oído lo dejó de piedra.

- ¿Acaso vas a carbonizarme con tus llamas, Youkai?

Hiei lo observó con cara de póquer intentando no demostrar su espanto ¿acaso este tipo...? Lo observó con detenimiento concentrándose al máximo ("maldito sello...") y pudo notar claramente que aquella aura oscura que le había sentido al conocerlo, era algo más que malas vibraciones humanas. Aquel sujeto también era un Youkai, pero no podía definir de que clase.

- No sé de que me hablas - dijo Hiei dándole la espalda intentando poner tierra de por medio. Pero con un rápido movimiento Kuronoe se le puso delante cortándole el paso con una mano en la pared.

- Claro que sí, puedo sentir tu aura pese a ese sello... Que por cierto está muy bien hecho.

- Mira déjame en paz, o tendrás problemas - dijo Hiei afilando la mirada. Pero al ver que Kuronoe ponía la otra mano al otro lado de su cabeza acorralándolo contra la pared, se quedó con la boca seca. Esto pintaba muy mal...

- Me gustan los problemas - susurró acercándose peligrosamente.

Hiei estaba por quitarse la cinta y chamuscarlo cuando de pronto unas extrañas enredaderas salieron del interior del uniforme del acosador y empezaron a amarrarlo. Kuronoe se apartó maldiciendo e intentando arrancarse las plantas de encima.

- Kurama - fue lo único que dijo entre dientes.

Hiei miró a su alrededor y se encontró con el pelirrojo y Maya que venían subiendo las escaleras. Kurama se veía muy cabreado.

- Hiei ¿estás bien? - preguntó Maya.

- Si... - contestó observando a los otros dos.

- Kurama...

- Kuronoe...

La frialdad con la que se hablaban era claro ejemplo del mutuo desprecio que se profesaban. Parecía que se fueran a matar solo con las miradas.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Maya casi arrastrando a su compañera de cuarto.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes por ellos. Tienen que hablar.

Y a regañadientes Hiei se dejó llevar por su amiga pasillo arriba. Una vez estuvieron solos Kuronoe habló.

- ¿Te importaría quitarme esto de encima?

- De momento no. Tenemos que hablar - Kurama entró en un aula vacía que había cerca y Kuronoe se vio arrastro dentro sin poder hacer nada. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se lo quedó mirando fríamente.

- Dispara Youko ¿qué quieres decirme? - dijo Kuronoe con indiferencia intentando deshacerse de aquellas enredaderas que seguían creciendo y enroscándose en su cuerpo.

- ¿A que juegas? - le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- No sé por que estás tan molesto. Al final te he hecho caso ¿no? He dejado en paz a tu prima como querías ¿Dónde está el problema?

- ¿Por qué acosas a Hiei? - preguntó entornando los ojos amenazadoramente.

- ¡Pero bueno! - dijo Kuronoe con fingida indignación - ¿Es que me vas a prohibir acercarme a cualquier chica o que?

- No juegues conmigo, sabes de sobra por donde voy - una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del moreno - ¿por qué incordias a mis chicas?

- ¡Uy! que posesivo - dijo burlonamente partiendo una rama y tirándola al suelo, pero esta volvió a regenerarse. En verdad que aquellas técnicas de plantas eran muy molestas.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero. Primero mi prima y ahora Hiei ¿no tienes otra forma más inteligente de molestarme?

- Oye, lo de Maya vale, es sangre de tu sangre... pero ¿Qué lazos tienes con Hiei? Solo sois amigos ¿verdad?

Kurama no contestó. Era cierto que Hiei aun no se había decidido, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo correspondería, lo veía en sus ojos. A menos que Kuronoe lo estropeara como tantas veces había hecho... Con rabia hizo que las enredaderas crecieran alrededor del demonio-murciélago hasta tener el aspecto de una crisálida y se fue del aula. Tenía que hablar con Hiei y explicarle.

Kuronoe bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica, si pensaba que solo con eso se iba a rendir la llevaba clara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei y Maya estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos del jardín del colegio. Ninguna había dicho nada, tan solo pensaban en lo ocurrido esperando a que la otra dijera algo.

"La abuela tenía razón - pensaba Hiei con amargura al recordar las palabras de la vieja Koorime - soy un niño maldito. Si lo que no me pase a mí... ahora tengo a dos Youkais con las hormonas revolucionadas detrás... ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Y encima el larguirucho ese me llama "princesa". Al menos Kurama sabe que soy chico pero..." - se cortó del hilo de sus pensamientos al recordar algo: "compadezco a la próxima princesa" eso había dicho Maya tras leer su carta y al día siguiente él mismo recibía un sobre idéntico ¿a caso...?

- Maya - llamó Hiei.

- ¿Si?

- El otro día, cuando leías esa carta dijiste algo de una princesa y ese tío tan raro no hace más que llamarme princesa... ¿Sabes de que va la cosa?

La chica de ojos verdes exhaló un profundo suspiro y habló.

- Verás, ese tipo se llama Kuronoe Kuriso...

- Sí, eso lo sé, me lo contó Botan. Es el vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes y está en los primeros puestos de chicos guapos del ranking de Botan -.-'

- Sí, bueno. Además de eso es amigo de Kurama desde que eran niños. Vivían en... el mismo barrio (obviamente no podía decir "vivían en el Makai"). Siempre ha habido cierta rivalidad entre ellos. Se pinchaban por cualquier cosa: quien era más rápido, quien leía mejor, quien era más fuerte, quien hacía más trastadas sin que lo pillaran... supongo que a su manera se llevaban bien. Pero era un poco extraño.

Hiei no dijo nada, él era igual con los demás demonios del Makai, no le parecía un comportamiento extraño en absoluto.

- El caso es que cuando vinieron a estudiar al Morinomiya, Kuronoe descubrió que tenían mucho éxito entre las chicas y se le ocurrió una nueva forma de chinchar a Kurama: levantarle todas las novias. Pero a Kurama eso le traía sin cuidado porque siempre rechazaba a todas las chicas que se le declaraban. Así que optó por otra opción.

- ¿Cual?

- Seducirme -.-

- O.O?

- Kurama no tenía ninguna chica especial por así decirlo. Lo más parecido a eso era yo. Su prima a la que quiere como a una hermana pequeña y a la que siempre defiende y protege. Empezó con esas dichosas cartas moradas, supongo que se cree un gran poeta, pero he visto rimas más ingeniosas escritas en las paredes del baño... Yo no les daba importancia y Kurama tampoco, pero le dijo que me dejara de incordiar. Al ver que Kurama si reaccionaba a eso, se creció y empezó un ataque más activo. Me salía al paso por los pasillos, me decía piropos bochornosos ante los demás e incluso me acorralaba. Kurama ha tenido más de una pelea con él por eso, pero a Kuronoe le resbala. Kurama incluso me dio este amuleto para tenerlo alejado - dijo en un susurro sin saber que Hiei había entendido perfectamente a que se refería.

- ¿Y que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión¿por qué ahora ya no te sigue?

- Porque ahora ha encontrado un nuevo objetivo para hacerle la puñeta a Kurama: tú.

- ¿Pero yo que he hecho?

- Gustarle a mi primo, para él eres importante. Kuronoe lo sabe y no perderá la oportunidad de fastidiarle a través de ti.

- Pues mira que bien ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los siguientes días, el rumor de que había un trío amoroso protagonizado por Kurama-Hiei-Kuronoe, se extendió como la pólvora. Era el tema de conversación favorito en los descansos y durante las comidas.

- ¿Es que no pueden hablar de otra cosa? - gruñó Hiei al ver como un grupo de alumnas de tercero lo miraban de reojo cuchicheaban entre ellas y reían escandalosamente.

- Es la novedad, ya se les pasará - dijo Maya terminando su desayuno.

- No puedes reprochar que la gente hable - dijo Botan -. Kuronoe y Kurama son dos de los chicos más cotizados del internado y los dos se han ido a fijar en la misma chica... no sabes la envidia que me das - suspiró Botan en tono soñador imaginándose en el lugar de Hiei.

- ¬¬ Encantado te cambio el puesto - replicó Hiei recogió su bandeja y se levantó -. Me voy a clase de Plástica, nos vemos más tarde.

- Hasta luego - corearon las chicas.

Hiei caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al edificio adjunto en el que se impartía la asignatura, de haber sabido de que iba nunca la hubiera cogido de optativa. Era pésimo para el dibujo. No tenía paciencia y en cuanto veía que algo no le salía, rompía la hoja y la tiraba por los aires mientras maldecía a aquel estúpido bodegón por tener una forma tan complicada.

De pronto algo apareció antes sus ojos regresándolo a la realidad.

- ¡Ninus! - exclamó su pequeño espíritu sirviente.

- ¿Está cerca? - preguntó mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

Vio la ventana que daba al patio abierta y salió por ella de un salto perfecto quedó subido y oculto entre las espesas ramas de un árbol. En poco tiempo apareció Kuronoe. Parecía que buscaba algo (NdTL: todos sabemos que busca ¿verdad? XD), pero al no ver nada siguió su camino.

Una vez se alejó el peligro, Hiei salió de su escondite.

- Gracias Ninus buen trabajo - felicitó el Youkai -. Continúa siguiéndolo sin que se de cuenta y cuando se acerque demasiado me avisas.

- ¡Ninus! - exclamó cuadrándose como un soldado y desapareciendo por donde se había ido el moreno.

Hiei miró su reloj. Ya llegaba tarde ¡maldita sea! Estúpido Kuronoe... En fin... haría una siesta del cordero subido a alguna rama... (NdTL: la "siesta del cordero" es cuando haces la siesta antes de comer, se dice así porque los pastores que se subían al monte con el rebaño para pasar allí todo el día la hacían a esa hora. Debe ser muy aburrido pasarte todo el día contando corderos, seguro que da sueño XD)

Trepó a un árbol bastante robusto y con las ramas muy pobladas para que nadie lo viera e intentó dormir. Pero unas voces muy conocidas lo sacaron de su estado de modorra.

- Muchas gracias Kuwabara, me has salvado la vida...

- De nada Yukina. Ya te dije que podías llamarme Kazuma.

Hiei apartó una rama disimuladamente para ver que ocurría. Allí estaba aquel botarate otra vez rondando a su hermana. El pelirrojo le estaba entregando una libreta que se veía bastante vieja y usada.

- Son mis apuntes del año pasado de ciencias de la naturaleza. No soy muy bueno en las demás, pero naturales siempre lo he aprobado con sobresaliente (NdN-C: fue la primera asignatura que nos vino a la mente, necesitábamos una excusa para este intercambio de apuntes :P).

- Muchas gracias Kazuma.

La cara de idiota enamorado que puso el pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre en labios de su amada, puso enfermo a Hiei, pero lo que si que lo dejó en shock fue ver a Yukina dándole un beso en la mejilla al otro. Kuwabara se puso rojo hasta las orejas y tras despedirse torpemente salió corriendo dando saltos de alegría. Yukina solo sonrió.

- ¿A que juegas? - dijo una fría voz tras ella que le heló la sangre.

- Hiei ¿Qué...?

- ¡Se puede saber que hacías con ese patán!

- No hacía nada y no le llamas patán - dijo Yukina enfadada -. Necesitaba ayuda con el examen de naturales y Kazuma se ofreció a prestarme sus apuntes del año pasado.

- ¿Y era preciso besarle?

- Solo ha sido un beso en la mejilla...

- ¡Pero ha sido un beso!

- No seas remilgado. Con los achuchones que te da Kurama no sé que me replicas... - Hiei se puso rojo ante ese golpe bajo.

- Pero yo... yo no... ¡Es él el que me abraza!

- Y tú te dejas.

- No es verdad...

- No que va - dijo dejando claro que no le creía.

- No estamos hablando de mí - dijo Hiei intentando dejar el tema - ¿No decías que siempre esperarías a Yusuke y no se que más chufas¿Qué haces ahora tonteando con ese gigantón descerebrado?

- No es ningún descerebrado y en cuanto a Yusuke... - puso cara triste - Me he dado cuenta de que no hay nada que hacer. El otro día durante el entrenamiento vino su novia a verle.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso O.o?

- Cuando Kurama te secuestro en los vestuarios...

- O/O'

- El caso es que ella vino y se llevó a Yusuke a la parte trasera del gimnasio...

- Y naturalmente todos salisteis detrás par investigar ¿Me equivoco?

- No... -- El caso es que estuvieron hablando, aclararon el malentendido que tenían e hicieron las paces. Después Yusuke nos la presentó a todos. Keiko es una chica muy maja y tiene mucho carácter. Es abierta con la gente y no se corta un pelo a la hora de decir la verdad. Mal que me pese, es la chica ideal para Yusuke... - dijo con tono resignado.

- Entonces ya pasas de él.

- Que remedio -- Ahora entiendo eso de la maldición del primer amor.

- ¿Qué maldición? - preguntó Hiei con sana curiosidad.

- Que el primer amor nunca es correspondido... Aunque tal vez tú y Kurama seáis la excepción que confirme la norma n.n

- ¬/¬ Pero entonces ¿ahora vas a ligarte a ese panoli?

- He decidido que por el momento no quiero novio, quedaremos como amigos y después... ya veremos n.n

- No tienes remedio -.-'

- Por cierto ¿Qué hacías ahí espiando?

- No espiaba. Solo echaba una cabezadita hasta que me habéis despertado.

- Hiei, sé que no te gusta dibujar, pero si faltas un 20 ...

- Ya sé, ya sé... pero no me la he saltado por gusto. Kuronoe andaba rondando por allí y no tenía ganas de lidiar con él.

- ¿No mandaste un Ninus tras él?

- Sí, pero ya sabes que solo pueden vigilar, aun no tengo bastante poder como para hacerlos que pelen o ataquen.

- Bueno, yo me voy a estudiar, nos vemos en la cena... - y se fue antes de que Hiei la siguiera riñendo por sus "gustos extravagantes".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaba poco para el toque de queda y todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. Hiei acaba de entrar por la ventana.

- Maya, tiene razón, se tarda menos por aquí - sonrió el Youkai tirando la mochila al suelo y desperezándose.

Se echó sobre la cama pesadamente sin quitarse el uniforme. Era agotador estar evitando a Kuronoe todo el día ¿Qué no tenía nada más que hacer que molestarle?

- Maldito idiota... - murmuró y de pronto se incorporó de golpe con una mano en la boca ¿De donde había salido ese bozarrón!

Con espanto miró el reloj ¡Se había pasado una hora entera de la hora de toma! Los efectos de la poción se estaban pasando, en pocos instantes recuperaría su aspecto normal. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a su escritorio. El espanto de su rostro lo decía todo: No le quedaba poción. Tenía que haber ido esa misma tarde a pedirle más a Genkai, pero por estar evitando a Kuronoe se había olvidado por completo.

¿Y ahora que? Maya debía de estar al caer ¡no podía dejar que lo viera! La que se armaría... Un golpe en la ventana lo sobresaltó, pero se calmó al ver que solo era su Ninus... Un momento ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Corrió y abrió la ventana, el pequeño ente cayó redondo al suelo y de no haber sido por los reflejos de Hiei se hubiera dado un buen leñazo en el suelo.

- Ninus ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ninuuuus... . (NdTL: en realidad la carita sería así: ., pero recordad que Ninus solo tiene un ojo) - dijo lastimeramente.

- Así que Kuronoe te ha pillado - suspiró Hiei mientras lo sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana y comprobaba las heridas. Se había ensañado con él... Esta se la pagaría y muy cara.

- Hiei buenas no... - la voz de Maya se cortó en seco. Hiei pudo ver el espanto en su rostro - ¡Aaah! - gritó y apuntó a Ninus con su amuleto. Una honda salió de este.

- Ninuuuus... T. (NdTL: Recordad que solo tiene un ojo, la carita sería así: T.T) - lloriqueó pensando que aquel era el peor día de su vida.

- ¡No espera! - dijo Hiei interponiéndose y salvando a su pequeño sirviente - Maya cálmate...

- ¿Pero que...? - dijo la chica mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hiei tardó un poco en comprender porque actuaba así, pero entonces lo vio. El reflejo del espejo que había en puerta le reflejaba con su aspecto de youkai (¡Por Enma¡estaba muy extraño con el uniforme femenino y su aspecto original!) Estaba en problemas...

- Pero esto e... es... ¿Hiei¿tú? - dijo señalándolo con una mano temblorosa - ¿eso? - dijo señalando a Ninus (Ninus: . (¡un ojo!))

- Maya... espera... deja que te explique...

- Si, ya puedes empezar ha hacerlo - dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

Lo siguiente no fue agradable. Hiei le explicó lo mejor que pudo la situación. Que era un youkai y Yukina también, que había ido allí para vigilar a su hermana, pero que como solo habían plazas femeninas, habían montado aquella farsa.

- Sabía que se inventaban coartadas para los estudiantes que venían de Makai ¡Pero esto es pasarse de la raya! - bramó Maya. Estaba furiosa ¿quién no lo estaría!

- Maya escucha... siento haberte engañado... de verdad... pero no tenía otra opción...

Maya se puso en pie y empezó a sacar sus cosas del armario y a meterlas en una mochila. Hiei y Ninus intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó tímidamente Hiei.

- Me voy - dijo sin volverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Eh¿a donde?

- ¡Donde no haya mentirosos! - le gritó cargando la mochila al hombro y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Pero Maya...

- ¡Cállate! - la furia descontrolada de Maya provocó que una onda escapara de su amuleto, Hiei perdió pie y calló al suelo, aunque en realidad no le hizo daño - ¡Estoy harta de todo esto!

Y salió dando un portazo. Hiei suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza. Ninus le dio unas palmaditas de animo en la cabeza a su amo.

Al rato la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Yukina cargando con una bolsa. Estaba muy seria...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Hiei mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

- Maya ha venido hecha una furia a mi habitación y me ha pedido que cambiáramos el cuarto. Que no quería estar más contigo y que yo ya sabía porque.

- Buff... - suspiró Hiei apenado - No quería que se enterara de esta manera.

- Lo hecho, hecho está - dijo Yukina con pesar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hiei Minamino... ¡Hiei Minamino! - pero nadie contestó al llamado del profesor de lengua - Yukina ¿y tu hermana?

- No se encontraba bien y se ha quedado durmiendo - dijo la Koorime intentando parecer sincera.

- Vaya... - el profesor continuó pasando lista.

Una bolita de papel cayó sobre su mesa. Yukina la cogió la ocultó bajo la mesa y la abrió. Reconoció enseguida la pulcra letra de Kurama:

"¿Que le pasa a Hiei?"

Yukina escribió por el otro lado y se lo devolvió. Kurama lo leyó disimuladamente.

"Después de clase hablamos"

Kurama le dirigió una mirada y asintió con la cabeza a Yukina. Después ambos se centraron en la clase.

Cuando la campana sonó, ambos youkais salieron juntos al pasillo.

- ¿Qué...?

- Acompáñame al despacho de Genkai - le cortó Yukina encaminándose a las escaleras y empezando a bajar.

Por el camino Yukina le narró lo ocurrido la noche anterior, que Hiei no podía salir de su habitación con su aspecto actual y que por eso ahora tenían que ir a por más poción.

- Seguro que Maya está que rabia - dijo Kurama rascándose la nuca.

- Contenta seguro que no...

- Tranquila, hablaré con ella.

- Te lo agradezco y seguro que Hiei también.

Continuaron por el pasillo de la izquierda sin percatarse de la presencia que los había estado siguiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei estaba tumbado en la cama tapado hasta las orejas ¿por qué hacía tanto frío en invierno en el Ningenkai? No estaba acostumbrado a ese frío "pegajoso", prefería mil veces el frío seco del infierno.

Dio una vuelta en la cama... y otra... y otra... y otra... ¡por todos lo demonios! Estaba cansado de estar encerrado en la habitación ¿Cuánto más tardaría Yukina en regresar con la poción de Genkai? No podía salir del cuarto con su actual aspecto si alguien más lo descubría... Confiaba en que Maya no se chivara. Si decía que era un chico, también se descubriría su identidad de Youkai y que había otros como él en el internado. Además, siendo su primo uno de ellos no se iba a arriesgar a meterlo en un lío... o eso esperaba Hiei.

Se sentó en la cama apartando las mantas y vio a Ninus rodar colcha abajo hasta chocar contra los pies de la cama y quedar patas arriba en una postura bastante extraña. Pero el pequeño espíritu no se despertó.

Hiei lo observó divertido, no lo había desecho porque pensaba que su compañía lo distraería, pero tal vez sería mejor dejarlo descansar en el plano astral.

Pasó un dedo por la pelona cabecita del pequeño cíclope, pero en vez de desvanecerse en la nada, permaneció tal cual. Hiei parpadeó confundido, pero no le dio mayor importancia, estaba muy cansado. Bostezó y volvió a tumbarse tapándose hasta la cabeza y acurrucándose cara a la pared.

Mientras, la ventana de su dormitorio se abrió lentamente dejando entrar una silueta oscura.

CONTINUARÁ...

OHAYO! Bueno, si lo leéis por la mañana... porque no sé como se dice 'buenas tardes' en japonés n.n'

Se acerca el desenlace de esta historia, el próximo ya es el último ¡Chan-chan¿Qué pasará?

Gracias a: **Franita-Chan, KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne, Elian, maggie.d, ERIKA..CANCER PA LOS CUATES, kyo-chan y beronice.**

Ja ne!


	5. Cap 5

**SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO.**

_By Tenshi Lain & Neko-chan_

Notas en tinta verde:

Esta historia está basada en el manga de Wataru Yoshizumi "Somos chicos de menta" (o "Mint na bokura" en japonés) con los personajes de YuYuHakusho (que pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi). Ninguna de estas obras me pertenecen, solo hago esto para divertirme (y porque Neko-chan me insistió mucho para que escribiera una parodia con los personajes de YuYu. Puede llegar a ser muy pesada --'). También advierto que habrá un poco de Shonen ai (AMOR entre chicos, NO sexo... mal pensada/os ¬¬')

**Reparto de personajes**

Noel Minamino: Hiei

María Minamino: Yukina

Ryuji Sasa: Kurama (NdTL: no le pongo su nombre humano porque la liamos ;P)

Miyu Makimura: Maya

Yoshiaki Hirobe: Yusuke Urameshi

Daisuke Sakurai: Kazuma Kuwabara

Kanako Asou: Botan

Karin Tachihara: Keiko Yukimura

Jiro Kuriso (Chris): Kuronoe

Ren: Koenma

Directora Morinomiya: Maestra Genkai

Cap. 5

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho de la directora y aguardaron.

- Adelante.  
Los dos entraron y la encontraron sentada tras su escritorio revisando papeles. Levantó la vista y los miró interrogadoramente.

- Buenos días - saludó Yukina.

- Deberías estar en clase.

- Solo será un momento -intervino Kurama con su mejor sonrisa.

- Es por la poción de Hiei...

- Se le ha acabado y no se ha dado cuenta - dijo Genkai con tono reprobatorio sacando otro frasquito y tendiéndoselo a Yukina -. Me han informado de que te has cambiado de habitación con Makimura.

- Si, bueno... es que descubrió a Hiei y se enfadó mucho...

- Supongo que la enfadó más el hecho de que no le dijerais la verdad, que el echo de que Hiei sea un demonio.

- Supongo - dijo Kurama -, aunque lo más probable es que sea una mezcla de ambas...

- Será mejor que se la llevéis cuanto antes, sino tendrá problemas.

- Le aseguro que ya no faltará a más clases... - intervino Yukina.

- No es por eso - explicó Genkai -. Esta poción tiene un pequeño efecto secundario...

- ¿No irá a crecerle un bigote amarillo? - preguntó Kurama intentando ser graciosa. Genkai le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No, pero se quedará sin fuerza espiritual durante veinticuatro horas. Será un demonio indefenso a merced de cualquiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, pero no le dio importancia. Intentaba seguir durmiendo pero el roce cambió y abrió los ojos asombrado ¿Quién le había besado!

Se volvió rápidamente y él corazón se le paralizó.

- ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación Kuronoe! - le gritó retrocediendo y dando su espalda contra la pared.

- He oído que no te encontrabas bien y he venido a visitarte... Aunque no me esperaba esto - dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Hiei en un acto reflejo se cubrió con las sábanas algo sonrojado.

- Te lo advierto o te vas o te vas...

- Así que eres un Youkai también. Ya sabía yo que tenías algo de sobrenatural, pero no tanto... ¿Sabes? - acercó una mano y le sujetó la barbilla - te favorece más el pelo negro, resalta el tono escarlata de tus rojo.

- ¡NIINUUUUS! - exclamó el pequeño sirviente de Hiei interponiéndose entre ambos y soltando una pequeña llamarada, aunque tuvo poco efecto en el otro. Con un rápido movimiento Kuronoe lo cogió y lo atrapó en su puño.

- Vaya, así que este es tu guardián - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona observando al pequeño ser mientras se sacudía intentando liberarse de la mano opresora -. Ahora entiendo porque nunca te encontraba. Hiciste que me siguiera ¿cierto? - sin decir más lo lanzó por la ventana.

- ¡Nunus! Por última vez - dijo Hiei fulminándolo con la mirada - márchate o...

Pero antes de acabar la frase Kuronoe se apoyó en la cama y lo arrinconó. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros y Hiei ya empezaba a asustarse... había algo extraño...

- ¿O que? - sonrió viendo la incomodidad del otro - no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? - sonrió más ampliamente - Vamos atácame si puedes.

Hiei le dio un golpe en el pecho dispuesto a carbonizarlo, pero eso nunca pasó. Confundido miró su brazo, pero en el no había ni rastro de sus llamas negras. Se concentró intentando que ardiera, pero no hubo forma de conseguirlo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Al parecer el pequeño Youkai se quedó sin fuego - dijo burlonamente Kuronoe.

Hiei entró en pánico. Sin sus llamas ni su katana era claramente inferior en fuerza al otro ¿Qué había pasado¿Cómo se había quedado sin fuerza espiritual? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se percató de que Kuronoe se acercaba demasiado a él y sus instintos saltaron.

- ¡NO! - gritó dándole un puñetazo en la nariz y aprovechando para escapar.

Pero antes de llegar a la ventana, calló al suelo. Kuronoe le había sujetado el tobillo y lo había hecho caer.

- Oye, eso duele... en compensación quiero un beso - decía Kuronoe inmovilizándole los brazos.

- ¡Suéltame¡Suéltame! - gritaba mientras daba patadas en el aire - ¡Kurama¡ayuda!

Kuronoe le puso una mano en la boca para que dejara de gritar y le sonrió malvadamente. Hiei ya no aguantaba el miedo dentro de él...

De pronto unas pequeñas enredaderas empezaron a brotar de debajo de la cama y a enredarse rápidamente en Kuronoe.

- ¡Pero que...! - exclamó el más alto antes de ser completamente inmovilizado. De los tallos surgieron afiladas espinas que le impidieron cualquier movimiento.

- ¡Hiei! - llamó alguien desde la puerta. Allí estaban Kurama, Yukina y un chico moreno y alto al que vagamente recordaba como al presidente del consejo de estudiantes. Su hermana corrió a su lado y lo abrazó mientras los otros dos iban a por Kuronoe.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que demonios tenías en la cabeza¡Por esto pueden expulsarte del mundo humano! - vociferó Koenma.

Kuronoe no contestó solo lo miró con altivez. Aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando el puño de Kurama se estrelló contra su mejilla. El pelirrojo lo miraba con odio intenso y por unos momentos sus ojos verdes fueron dorados a la vez que algunos mechones de su cabellos se encanecían.

- Kurama, no puedes transformarte aquí - le advirtió Koenma sujetándolo del brazo. Kurama cerró los ojos respiró hondo y sus rasgos volvieron a ser los de siempre.

- Sácalo de aquí - dijo secamente fulminando con la mirada al demonio murciélago.

Koenma cogió a Kuronoe del brazo y lo sacó sin decir más. El pelirrojo respiró hondo un par de veces más y entonces se volvió hacia los mellizos.

- Hiei, Hiei por favor dime algo - casi lloraba Yukina ante la actitud pasiva de su hermano.

Kurama se preocupó por su extraño comportamiento y se arrodilló ante él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada escarlata estaba perdida en algún punto inexistente frente a él.

- Hiei... - lo llamó dulcemente.

El youkai de fuego por fin enfocó su mirada en él y sin decir nada se abrazó a él. Kurama se sorprendió un poco ante aquel repentino gesto pero correspondió al abrazo. Acarició despacio el crespo cabello azabache de su compañero. De pronto algo rodó por el suelo y Yukina ahogo un gemido: era una perla negra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya de noche, Kurama permanecía sentado al borde de la cama de Hiei. El pequeño youkai de fuego ya había recuperado su aspecto de chica y ahora dormía plácidamente sin soltarle la mano. El pequeño Ninus permanecía sentado en la almohada de su amo. Ahora tenía mejor aspecto gracias a los cuidados de Yukina.

En cuanto Genkai les había informado en que consistían los efectos secundarios, habían corrido para encontrarse con Hiei. Un youkai sin su sensibilidad espiritual era como un bebé en plena selva: una presa fácil.

Al llegar a la residencia femenina se encontraron son Koenma, el cual les preguntó que hacían fuera de clase y antes de poder contestar una pequeña figura negra le calló encima al presidente del consejo. Al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, Yukina los apuró para que fueran a ver a su hermano, puesto que él mismo había puesto a Ninus a seguir a Kuronoe.

Por suerte habían llegado a tiempo, no quería ni pensar en que le hubiera hecho de no ser así. Kuronoe había cambiado tanto en los últimos tiempos... ya casi no reconocía a su amigo de la infancia.

- Deberías volver a tu habitación - dijo Yukina -, si viniera la profesora a hacer la guardia estarías en problemas.

- Ya... - dijo soltando la mano de Hiei y poniéndose en pie.

Hiei se removió inquieto en la cama, pero no se despertó. Kurama lo arropó con cariño y se quedó mirando la pequeña perla negra que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Le había sorprendido mucho ver aquella perla. Desde luego Hiei se había llevado un buen susto, lo mínimo era echar alguna lágrima... y al fin y al cabo era hijo de una koorime...

- Buenas noches Yukina.

- Buenas noches.

Caminó sigilosamente por los corredores hasta salir del edificio sin que nadie lo viera. Mañana tendría una laaarga charla con Kuronoe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días - saludó alegremente Botan cuando llegó a la mesa en el comedor. A su lado iba Maya, la cual no dijo nada.

- Hola - saludó Yukina con una sonrisa algo forzada. Hiei se limitó a seguir con su desayuno ignorando a la chica de cabello azul.

- Si no habláis, no podréis arreglar vuestro problema -dijo Botan mirando alternativamente a Maya y a Hiei, pero los dos se limitaron a seguir en silencio. Hasta que Hiei se levantó y se fue sin más.

- Botan... la cosa no va por ahí - dijo Yukina antes de ir tras su hermana. Las otras dos se miraron sin entender.

Las gemelas salieron al jardín. Hiei iba delante a buen paso ignorando el llamado de su hermana.

- Hiei.. Hiei... ¡Hiei!

- ¡Ya calla me vas a gastar el nombre! -le replicó parando por fin. Estaban bastante lejos del edificio.

- Por fin hablas - sonrió Yukina.

- Tsk... - bufó Hiei sentándose en el césped.

- Venga no te pongas así...

- ¿Y como debería ponerme¡tú no sabes como me sentí de inútil¡Nunca había estado tan... tan...!

- ¿asustado? - completó yukina con voz serena.

- Soy un Youkai de fuego, hijo del encargado de las calderas del infierno NO puedo sentir miedo.

- ¡Eso es una tontería! - replicó Yukina - no tiene nada de malo tener miedo y reconocerlo.

Hiei no contestó, Yukina le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Venga, ya pasó... Kuronoe ya no volverá a hacerte nada. Kurama y Koenma...

- Quiero volver al Makai - dijo Hiei en tono seco. Yukina se lo quedó mirando en silencio un rato y finalmente recargó su cabeza en la de su hermano y le dijo:

- Como quieras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maya caminaba por los pasillos pensativa. Hiei estaba extraño... y desde luego no era por la discusión que habían mantenido. Había algo más. Pero ahora no estaban en situación de preguntarle. Aun estaba dolida.

Odiaba que le mintieran y le ocultaran cosas, siempre había sido así. Tardó años en saber el verdadero motivo por el que podía ver cosas que los demás no podían. En conocer los verdaderos orígenes de su familia y lo que estos representaban.

Su padre era un youkai que había estudiado en el internado Morinomiya, allí había conocida a su madre, una humana normal y corriente. Se habían enamorado, se habían casado y la habían tenido a ella. En un principio habían pensado en no decirle nada acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de su padre, pero con el paso del tiempo y a medida que se hacía patente su potencial, se lo contaron todo. Fue difícil de asimilar, pero lo hizo. Poco a poco aprendió a controlar su don fue así como conoció a su familia paterna, a su primo Kurama y a sus tíos. Enseguida le gustaron y se alegró mucho cuando ambos entraron en el Morinomiya. Pensaba que ya se habían acabado los secretos y las mentiras... pero entonces llegó Hiei. Detestaba ser la única que ignoraba la verdad...

Un súbito estrépito la sobresaltó y se quedó paralizada. Pero entonces creyó oír voces conocidas y se apresuró a ir a averiguar que ocurría.

- Todo es tu maldita culpa - escuchó gritar a Kurama. Aquello era malo. Su primo nunca gritaba.

Dobló la esquina y enfiló por el siguiente pasillo. Ante la puerta de una de las aulas vio a Koenma observando muy serio hacia dentro. Cuando la vio aparecer se le acercó.

- Es mejor que no entres - dijo el moreno.

- ¿Por que¿Qué le pasa a Kurama¿por qué grita?

- Deja de decir chorradas ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que sea un cobarde? - escucharon replicar a Kuronoe. Un golpe seco se escuchó seguido de un quejido de dolor.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de Hiei - rugió Kurama -¡Es tu culpa que quiera regresar al Makai!

- ¿QUÉ? - exclamó Maya entrando por fin en el aula.

Se quedó bastante sorprendida con la escena. De pie ante ella había un youkai completamente blanco, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura con dos orejas puntiagudas sobresaliendo por arriba, los ojos dorados y una peluda cola detrás. Tardó un poco en reconocer a su primo con su verdadera forma. Al lado estaba Kuronoe amarrado por una especie de enredadera que le impedía moverse libremente.

- ¿Cómo que Hiei se va¿por qué se va? - preguntó un tanto alterada con aquella situación.

- Eso se lo preguntas a... este - dijo Kurama con desprecio.

Los verdes ojos de Maya se clavaron en el youkai-murciélago y este no se la pudo sostener.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada... - replicó.

- Al parecer lo suficiente para que se quiera ir ¿no? - dijo Kurama entornando los ojos. Las plantas apretaron más - ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer daño a todo el que se acerca a mí¿Tanto me odias?

- ¡Claro que no te odio! - rugió Kuronoe - ¡pero estoy harto que te fijes en los demás y no en mí!

Tal respuesta los descolocó a todos por unos instantes, hasta tal punto que Kurama recuperó su aspecto humano.

- Pero... - empezó a decir Kurama.

- Olvídalo - y sin más Kuronoe se deshizo en una nube negra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukina estaba guardando la ropa de su hermano en una mochila cuando llamaron a la puerta. Hiei le dirigió una mirada como pidiéndole que abriera ella y siguió guardando cosas en una caja.

- ¿Si? - dijo la koorime al abrir - ¡Maya!

- Hola ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro...

La morena entró y se quedó mirando a Hiei unos momentos.

- ¿Qué querías? - preguntó este al fin con voz fría.

- Hablar - fue toda su respuesta -. Kurama me contó porque te haces pasar por chica y... lo que pasó con Kuronoe.

- Ya...

- Genkai también está enterada y ha dicho que se encargará de mandarle de vuelta al Makai. Así que no es necesario que te vayas...

- No es necesario que le expulsen - dijo cerrando la caja y mirándola a los ojos -, me voy yo.

- Pero él ya no te molestará... - insistió Maya.

- No es por eso - le cortó -. Con mis fuerzas al cien por cien, hubiera sido capaz de vencerle en un segundo. Estar aquí con estas condiciones es una desventaja, soy débil. Y yo NUNCA lo he sido. Por eso voy a dejar de crearme puntos débiles y lo mejor es regresar a casa...

- Querrás decir huir como un cobarde - le espetó Maya. Hiei la miró de mala manera.

- Repite eso ò-ó

- Que eres un cobarde por salir corriendo a la mínima dificultad.

- No te consiento que me hables así - dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Pues demuéstrame que no lo eres - le retó Maya con tranquilidad -, quédate en el Ningenkai.

- Lo haré - dijo Hiei sin pensarlo.

- Muy bien, pues nos vemos mañana en clase n.n - dijo alegremente Maya mientras salía dando saltitos de la habitación.

- ... Creo que me ha enredado --' - murmuró Hiei observando la puerta cerrada.

- Pues va a ser que sí n.n'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maya llegó a la recepción de la residencia femenina y vio a su primo sentado en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó ansioso.

- ¡Funcionó! n.n - dijo haciendo el signo de la victoria con la mano - convencerle fue más fácil de lo que creía. Aunque creo que es más apropiado decir "enredarle" :P

- Bueno, el fin justifica los medios. Y el fin es que Hiei no se vaya.

- ¿Pero y si cambia de opinión y decide que no le importa que lo tomemos por cobarde o.o?

- Tranquila yo me encargo de eso. Hablaré con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koenma entró a su habitación y observó a su compañero de cuarto. Kuronoe estaba tumbado boca arriba con la mirada fija en el techo.

- Vaya forma de declararte - comentó Koenma sentándose en su cama.

- Piérdete... - dijo sin mirarle - No quería que Kurama se enterara así.

- Pues tu método no estaba siendo muy eficaz...

- Ya lo sé... me lo llevas diciendo desde primero ¬¬

- Pero es que es cierto ¿Cómo pensabas inspirarle celos de esa manera? En verdad que los youkais sois retorcidos.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Está en nuestra naturaleza, aunque no entiendo de donde sacó Kurama su vena romántica.

- Tal vez de su familia humana...

- Él no tiene sangre humana.

- Pero se ha criado con ellos - le recordó Koenma.

- Tsk...

- Además creo que eso es lo que más te gusta de él XD

- Tal vez... aaah... He metido la pata hasta el fondo ¿verdad?

- Las cuatro diría yo...

Guardaron silencio un rato.

- Mañana regresaré a casa ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- Antes me gustaría despedirme de ellos y... pedirles perdón a Maya y Hiei ¿Crees que me escucharán?

- Puedes intentarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE¿Cómo que Kuronoe se va del internado¿Por qué! - rugió Botan.

- Dicen que por motivos familiares - contestó Yukina.

- Pero eso no puede ser... T.T

- Vamos, vamos... - intentaba animarla la koorime.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - acababan de llegar Yusuke y Kuwabara dispuestos a empezar el entrenamiento de baloncesto, cuando se encontraron con la llantina de la chica de ojos rosados.

- ¡Lo peor! ToT - seguía llorando Botan.

- Kuronoe Kuriso va a dejar el internado - explicó Yukina.

- En serio - se sorprendió Kuwabara.

- Ahora que lo dices -dijo pensativo Yusuke -, antes he escuchado algo de que faltaría gente en el consejo de estudiantes, pero pensaba que era porque alguien había dimitido...

- Pues no... Kuronoe se va ;-;

- Bueno, sus motivos tendrá - dijo despreocupadamente Yusuke mientras iba a dejar la mochila a los vestuarios.

- Y que lo digas - murmuró Yukina.

- ¿Has dicho algo? - preguntó Kuwabara.

- No, nada n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el tejado del edificio se encontraba Kuronoe junto con Kurama. Los dos en silencio muy serios.

- Desde pequeños siempre has sido bueno en todo. Yo te admiraba por eso Kurama. Al igual que muchos otros. Siempre estabas rodeado de gente y pensaba que la única forma de que me hicieras caso era resaltando entre los demás.

- Haciéndome la puñeta...

- El fin justifica los medios. Ese era tu lema ¿no? - Kurama le dedicó una sonrisa torcida - Pero ni así conseguí que me miraras diferente a los demás... Por eso decidí atacar a donde sabía que no serías indiferente.

- A Maya.

- Eso es. Pero de esa manera solo conseguía que me cogieras manía. Quería que me tuvieras presente, aunque fuera a base de insultos. Pero entonces llegó Hiei... y empezaste a mirarle de la forma que yo quería que me miraras a mí. Me puso aun más celoso y... me pasé.

- Bastante - añadió Kurama. Kuronoe lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Me vas a odiar siempre?

- No, pero tardaré en perdonarte - tras unos tensos segundos le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- Ya... En fin, será mejor que me marche ya. Cuídate y dile a tus "chicas" que lo siento.

- Muy bien.

Y Kuronoe desapareció en una ráfaga de viento oscura rumbo al Makai, dejando tras si pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

- Así que solo para que te fijaras en él ¿eh? - Kurama sonrió divertido - Pues ya podría haber pensado en otra cosa.

- ¿Son celos lo que detecto en tu voz? - dijo el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta. Recargado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados estaba Hiei mirándolo con mala cara.

- No digas estupideces - replicó dándose la vuelta y empezando a bajar las escaleras. A medio tramo sintió como Kurama lo cogía del brazo y lo hacía pararse.

- Venga, venga... no te enfades.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy enfadado? - replicó sin mirarle a la cara. Kurama parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió. Puso una mano al lado de la cabeza de Hiei para cortarle la retirada y le encaró.

- ¿Entonces que te pasa?

- Que me hubiera gustado partirle la cara - refutó.

- Que belicoso... - rió Kurama - ¿Y por que exactamente?

- Por utilizarme para llegar a ti. Si quería algo contigo que te lo hubiera pedido directamente pero que me deje a mí en paz.

- Y si Kuronoe hubiera hecho eso ¿tú que habrías hecho?

- Partirle la cara igualmente - contestó serio.

- ¿Y eso? - se extrañó Kurama.

- Porque si yo soy tuyo, tú eres mío y no dejaré que nadie se te acerque.

Y antes que Kurama pudiera asimilar lo dicho Hiei le besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Tres meses después...)

El festival cultural se daba por iniciado. Cada clase había puesto su propia parada: un bar, una pastelería, una obra de teatro, un puesto de lectura del futuro, un mercadillo... el internado estaba a rebosar de curiosos y de familiares y amigos de los alumnos.

- ¡Bien venidos! - corearon alegremente Yukina y Hiei (Bueno en realidad solo Yukina, a Hiei le palpitaba peligrosamente la vena de la frente mientras sonreía de manera forzada).

- Esta me la pagas Yukina - susurró Hiei por la comisura de los labios mientras los recién llegados entraban al aula que ahora era una pequeña cafetería.

- No te quejes, además recuerda que me la debes - dijo tajante.

- ¿Y era preciso vestirse así? - dijo hastiado agitando las mangas del yukata que llevaba puesto.

- Por supuesto. Vendemos dulces tradicionales, hay que llevar yukata n.n Además no te quejes, podría ser peor.

- ¿Peor como?

- Al menos no son floreados.

- Mujer, visto así... -.-'

- ¡Hola Yukina! - se volvieron y vieron acerarse por el pasillo a Kuwabara, Yusuke y una chica de cabellos cortos y castaños.

- Hola chicos - saludó alegremente la koorime.

- Permitid que os presente a mi novia Keiko - dijo Yusuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja -, ellas son las hermanas Minamino: Yukina y Hiei.

- Mucho gusto -dijo Keiko.

- Igualmente -dijeron al unísono las gemelas.

- Kazuma ¿cómo sigue tu brazo? - preguntó Yukina observando la escayola llena de firmas de sus compañeros.

- En cinco días me la quitan -dijo levantando el brazo -, tengo buena salud. Pero aun no me explico como me caí en aquella zanja...

- Sí, yo tampoco - dijo Yukina mirando de reojo a su hermano. Hiei se limitó a ignorarla con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y que nos recomendáis? - preguntó Yusuke observando el cartel con la lista de comida.

- Pues tenemos okomoyaki y... - Hiei se cortó al sentir un peso sobre su espalda.

- Si, yo quiero de eso... pero solo si me lo sirves tú n.n

- Kurama no hagas eso - dijo Hiei apartándose de su empalagoso novio.

- Es que me encanta verte con las mejillas sonrojadas - dijo Kurama con su mejor sonrisa.

- Zorro idiota... - masculló entre dientes el youkai de fuego.

- Bueno nosotros vamos pasando - dijo Yusuke sonriendo divertido ante la escena mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Keiko.

- Ya os atenderé. Hiei tu puedes tomarte un descanso.

- Diviértete cuñada ; ) - dijo Kuwabara con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero que... - antes de que Hiei pudiera replicarle, los cuatro entraron dejándolos solos en el pasillo -. Argh... estúpido cabeza de tupé. A la próxima lo tiraré a algo más profundo que una zanja...

- Entonces si que fuiste tú el que lo hizo caer - dijo Kurama arqueando una ceja.

- En realidad fue Ninus - comentó evasivamente.

- Ve con cuidado, o al final te meterás en un buen lío ¿Qué haré yo si te expulsan? - dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente. Hiei se sonrojó ante tal muestra de cariño pública.

- Suéltame Kurama - pidió intentando soltarse, pero no había manera. La gente ya empezaba a mirarlos y sonreír mientras cuchicheaban.

- Si, me prometes que dejarás de hacer tonterías -le dijo seriamente.

- Vale, vale... lo prometo. Pero suéltame ya.

- Muy bien - dijo soltándolo, pero antes de que se alejara le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó rumbo a las escaleras -. Vamos a dar una vuelta aprovechando que tienes un rato libre...

- Pero no puedo dejar a Yukina con ese...

- Yusuke y Keiko están con ellos, así que tranquila mi amor n.n

- No me llames así ¬/¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maya estaba sentada sobre un gran cojín, sobre su cabeza un velo de tejido vaporoso de color azul oscuro y una toga del mismo color que hacían resaltar sus ojos verde esmeralda. Ante ella una mesa baja con un tapete de terciopelo oscuro y adornando con una bola de cristal, una baraja de Tarot y varias piedrecitas con runas grabadas.

- Veo dificultades en tu camino - le decía con voz mística a una chiquilla de primero que escuchaba atentamente -. Debes tener cuidado con los animales... sobretodo con los cerdos.

- ¿Los cerdos? - repitió asombrada la chica.

- Eso es, y también veo un chico...

- ¿De verdad? - dijo más entusiasmada.

- Ajá... estate atenta a los cruzados rojos.

La chiquilla frunció el ceño y salió de la oscura habitación rumiando lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Cerdos peligrosos y chicos con cruces? - preguntó Hiei alzando una ceja.

- Una indigestión y un enfermero simpático - concluyó Kurama.

- Algo así - sonrió Maya -, pero dicho de esta manera es más interesante ¿Queréis que os lea el futuro a vosotros también?

- No, gracias. Prefiero la sorpresa - dijo Kurama.

- ¿Y tú Hiei?

- No, lo único que me interesa ya lo sé.

- ¿Y que es? - preguntó Kurama curioso.

- Que el cabeza de zanahoria no llegará a su próximo cumpleaños - la sonrisa de victoria de Hiei ponía los pelos de punta.

- Pues siento desilusionarte... - empezó la morena barajando las cartas distraídamente - pero antes ha venido con Yusuke y su novia. Y según su predicción, Kuwabara será centenario y tendrá al menos cuatro hijos...

- ¿QUE¡Por encima de mi cadáver! - bramó Hiei sacando fuego por la boca.

- Os veo muy animados por aquí - en la puerta acababa de aparecer un sonriente Koenma.

- Buenos días señor presidente del consejo - dijo Maya chistosa.

- Maldito cabeza de tupé subdesarrollado... - seguía rumiando Hiei ignorando al recién llegado.

- Mejor nos vamos, a ver si así se le pasa el disgusto. Hasta luego - dijo Kurama llevándose a su querido Youkai antes de que prendiera fuego a las telas que adornaban la sala.

- ¿Quieres alguna predicción?

- Si ¿por qué no? - se sentó ante la morena y esta empezó a repartir cartas boca abajo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber: estudios, fortuna, amor...?

- Amor.

- Ah... así que tienes a alguna en mente ¿eh? - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- La verdad es que ya hace tiempo, pero no me atrevo a dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Temes que te rechace?

- La verdad es que sí.

- Pero tú eres muy buen chico, no me imagino que alguna chica te rechace... Vamos a ver - Maya empezó a darle la vuelta a las cartas y frunció el ceño - Esto no está bien - las recogió todas, las volvió a barajar y las repartió de nuevo. Sin embargo obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No sale nada, está mal... No lo entiendo, nunca me había pasado esto en una predicción. Salvo...

- ¿Salvo qué? - preguntó curioso.

- La tía Shiori me dijo que una predicción no sale cuando tiene que ver con uno mismo... - lentamente las mejillas de Maya se volvieron rojas y clavó sus grandes ojos esmeralda en los de Koenma.

- Pues lo cierto es que no pensaba decírtelo de esta manera pero ya que se ha dado la ocasión... Maya, me gustas mucho. Desde siempre para ser francos - agachó la cabeza completamente sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca en un acto reflejo -, pero como estabas tan agobiada con Kuronoe no me atrevía a decirte nada...

- Cobardica... - río Maya y ante la sorpresa del más alto le cogió por la pechera de la camisa y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Botan estaba mortalmente aburrida en la parada del mercadillo. Hacía más de media hora que no vendía nada. Si, mucha gente se acercaba a mirara, pero ya está, nadie compraba nada.

- ¿Cómo van las ventas? - preguntó Kurama con una sonrisa.

- Ni van, ni vienen - se lamentó - por suerte deben de estar a punto de venir a relevarme. Por cierto ¿no tendrías que estar en la clase, Hiei?

- Se ha quedado Yukina con el estúpido de Kuwabara, maldito... - y siguió remugando cosas que nadie entendió.

- Hoy está de peor humor que de costumbre.

- Es que Maya le hizo una predicción que no le gustó mucho.

- Ya... por cierto ¿tienes noticias de Kuronoe?

- ¿Por qué preguntas por ese? - dijo Hiei aun de peor humor (si eso es posible).

- Bueno, como Kurama le conoce desde hace tiempo -dijo la chica de pelo azul algo sonrojada mientras hacía chocar las puntas de sus dedos índices - pues... pensé que tal vez sabría algo...

- La verdad es que no sé nada, pero tranquila, que seguro que está bien.

- ¡Hola Botan¡Aquí está el relevo! - dijo una chica acercándose por el camino.

- Kurama, volvamos a la clase - pidió/ordenó Hiei - no me fío de ese. Es mejor no dejarle solo mucho tiempo con mi hermana...

- Vale, vale... hasta luego chicas - se despidió con aquella sonrisa que hacía sacar corazones a todas las mozas -. Por cierto Botan - se le acercó y le dijo bajito - yo que tú me pasaría por el pinar.

Y tras estas palabras y un guiño la pareja se retiró.

Botan no comprendía las palabras del pelirrojo, pero como no tenía nada más que hacer, decidió seguir su consejo. Lo cierto era que en el pinar se celebraría el tradicional baile de fin de festival (todos los alumnos bailarían alrededor de una hoguera en la que tirarían papelitos con sus deseos escritos), pero a aquellas horas solo estaba la aun intacta pira.

- Es más alta que la del año pasado - se dijo a si misma admirando la torre de madera.

- Ya lo creo... - dijo una voz a sus espalda sobresaltándola.

- ¡Kuronoe¡por Dios, que susto! - dijo la chica de pelo azul con una mano sobre el corazón.

- Ja ja... lo siento, no era mi intención.

- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? No tenía ni idea de que vendrías al festival.

- Si, bueno, lo decidí a última hora... además que no tenía ganas de encontrarme ni con Hiei ni con Maya.

- ¿Aun estáis peleados?

- Dudo que lleguen a perdonarme...

- Ya...

Se quedaron en silencio un rato observando la pira.

- Será mejor que me valla, se me hace tarde. Me alegro de haberte visto Botan - el youkai-murciélago empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida del recinto.

- ¡Espera Kuronoe! - llamó Botan armándose de valor - ¿podría... podría escribirte?

- ¿eh? O.o?

- Si, bueno... como ahora has vuelto a tu pueblo y ya no vas a estudiar en la capital... (Kuronoe: Vaya excusas se inventa la vieja Genkai --') pues, eso ¿te importaría cartearte conmigo/

Kuronoe la vio tan apurada que no tuvo valor para negarse, pero ¿cómo se las arreglaría para que le llegaran las cartas al Makai? (N-C: Eso me pregunto yo... o.o?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Son deliciosos - felicitó Keiko - ¿Los habéis hecho vosotras?

- La clase se dividió en dos grupos unos hicieron los dulces y los otros nos encargamos de venderlos - Contestó Yukina con amabilidad. Lo cierto es que Keiko le había caído muy bien.

- Mejor no le des más Yukina, o se pondrá como una vaca - rió Yusuke inconsciente de lo que dicho comentario acarreaba.

- ¡Idiota! - le gritó Keiko lanzándole un directo en el centro de la cara.

- Veo estrellitas... . - murmuraba Yusuke desde el suelo mientras Keiko bebía té tranquilamente.

- Eso es amor - comentó socarrón Kuwabara.

- ¿No se habrá hecho daño? - preguntó Yukina preocupada.

- Tranquila, Yusuke está hecho a prueba de bombas. Eso no es nada - dejó la taza de té que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia la koorime -. Yukina, yo tengo algo importante que decirte.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó inocentemente. Kuwabara puso cara de determinación tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

- Verás desde que te conozco, creo que eres la chica más encantadora del mundo. La estrella que más brilla en el cielo... - le cogió las manos gentilmente - Lo que te quiero decir es que tú a mí... ¡AAARGH!

De golpe la mesa que Kuwabara tenía delante se volcó misteriosamente sobre él. Keiko y Yusuke dejaron de discutir al escuchar el estruendo y se quedaron mudos al ver tan extraña escena.

- ¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso? - preguntó Yusuke.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada de nada, que te enteres!

- Definitivamente eres un manazas - dijo una voz socarrona. En la puerta estaba Hiei con los brazos cruzados y mirando con superioridad al pelirrojo que aun seguía en el suelo.

- Hiei... - dijo con tono de advertencia Yukina. En la mesa aun habían rastros de la magia de su hermano.

- ¿Sí? n.n - preguntó con fingida voz cándida.

- Eres imposible --' - suspiró derrotada la koorime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las ocho y media se prendió la pira. Todos los alumnos y visitantes se congregaron a su alrededor observando y arrojando sus deseos a las llamas. Muchas parejas se unían al círculo que bailaba a su alrededor y se dejaban llevar por la atmósfera.

- Vaya birria de hoguera - se quejaba Hiei mientras permanecía recargado en un árbol a cierta distancia de la multitud.

- Para no contener magia esta muy bien - razonó Kurama mientras sonreía a su prima Maya que en aquellos momentos pasaba bailando por delante de ellos junto a Koenma.

- Tsk... ¿Dónde está Yukina? - dijo de golpe al ver que su hermana ya no estaba con Botan y las otras chicas de clase. Sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en el círculo de bailarines y no tardó mucho en reconocer una cabellera anaranjada. Ya se iba a lanzar en persecución de Kuwabara, cuando los brazos de Kurama se posaron en su cintura.

- Bailemos nosotros también - sonrió el kitsune.

- ¿Qué¡No¡Yo no bailo!

- Tranquilo, yo te enseño - le susurró sensualmente en el oído ¿Por qué demonios tenía que desarmarlo de esa manera?

Hiei se dejó guiar olvidándose (momentáneamente) de su hermana y Kuwabara. Era agradable estar así con Kurama abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo y sujetando su otra mano con firmeza. Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera.

- Hiei... - llamó el pelirrojo con voz suave.

- ¿Sí...? - el youkai más bajo giró la cabeza para encarar aquellos ojos esmeralda, pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió los labios cálidos del pelirrojo sobre los suyos.

- Parece que a tu hermana le va bien con su chico - rió Kuwabara.

- Yo diría que sí - sonrió la koorime al ver como su otra mitad desviaba la cabeza sonrojado -. Por cierto ¿Qué querías decirme antes?

- Pues... - Kuwabara se aclaró la garganta y con determinación dijo - Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo.

Yukina parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces y finalmente asintió con la cabeza completamente ruborizada y una sonrisa cándida. Kuwabara se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se inclinó con la intención de regalarle su primer beso a su ahora novia, pero entonces...

- ¡Aaaaaaaay¡ay¡ay¡ay!...

Por alguna razón desconocida se le había prendido el bajo de la chaqueta. Los encargados de la pira se apresuraron a acercarse con extintores para apagar las llamas preguntándose, como diantres se había prendido fuego si estaba a más de cuatro metros de distancia.

- Hiei... - dijo Yukina fulminando a su hermano con la mirada cuando este se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué? n.n - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eres lo peor...

FIN

¡Feliz Navidad! Aquí os dejamos este último capítulo a modo de regalo (aunque en nuestra casa siempre hemos celebrado los reyes...). Espero que os guste este final.

Neko-chan: el del cómic es una birria . no me gusta NA-DA. Por cierto, si habéis visto él anime de Card Captor Sakura, entenderéis de donde salió eso de bailar en torno a la hoguera.

Tenshi Lain: Es que no se me ocurría otra forma de ponerlos melosillos :P y no me apetecía montar un concierto... En cuanto a Kuronoe y Botan... la idea original era que acabaran como pareja (pero ya me estaba cansando y estos dos han quedado un poco en el aire). De esta forma todos están emparejados: HieiXKurama, YukinaXKuwabara, YusukeXKeiko, MayaXKoenma... y a nadie le toca bailar con la escoba.

Neko-chan: sin comentarios u.u

Gracias a:

¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!

Ja ne!


End file.
